Love is Pain
by KayJune
Summary: "Those traitors.." "I wonder why they are back..." "HEY BLUEBERRY, I WANT MY FUCKING YOGURT BACK!" "SUN SHINING BANANA COME HERE AND GET BLUEBERRY FOR ME!" Let's just watch the drama and romance unfold, along with tears. Main: SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina NejiTen, Slight: different pairings. Mostly in Sakura's POV, but there will be others. HIATUS!
1. Ch, 1 They are back!

**Love is Pain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Outside of a fairly large building…**

There stood three figures outside of the black rectangular door. They slightly grimaced as they glared as the door taunted them by swishing. These three were made up two females and one male; their names are Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyugga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura and Hinata were both sixteen, while Naruto was soon going to turn seventeen.

Sakura's appearance was of any teenage girl's; she wore a white black laced corset with a black pencil skirt. She wore white and black bangles on each of her arms, and around her neck was a silver pendant with a crescent moon. On her feet, she wore white and black lace rimmed sandals, and to warm her up, she wore a baggy white sweater that has an anime slug and a cherry blossom and that has the words "Slug Princess". Her pink, YES PINK HAIR, was put into a bun with a pair of white black flower designed chopsticks and bangs framing her beautiful face. Her emerald likely jade colored eyes scanned the building before them.

Hinata wore a white v neck that showed off her curves and mid-thigh length jean shorts. Her very long dark blue hair was tied in a high ponytail. She wore a black leather jacket that was unzipped. On her wrist was a charm bracelet, the biggest charm was silver ballet slippers with a ruby on the front. Her pale blue eyes looked over the book, _Take a Hit, _as her nice slender legs with her white vans covered her feet tapped impatiently.

Naruto wore a black t-shirt with an orange jacket unzipped also. He wore khaki cargo shorts and a black studded belt. His golden spiky luscious locks were untamed and on his face were his cat whisker birthmarks. On his feet were black Jordan shoes and an orange necklace with a baseball at the end. Naruto's baby blue eyes held a serious glint in it, but on his face was a goofy smile. Naruto had his hands in his pockets and turned his head toward Sakura.

"Saki, you ready? Hina, you ready also?" asked Naruto with a concern voice, but yet had a serious tone to it.

"Of course, we are baka. We went through all this trouble for this precise moment." Hinata said annoyed with waiting.

"I am ready, dobe. What do you expect? I wouldn't be coming back and standing here if I wasn't." Replied Sakura as she rolled her emerald eyes.

"O to the M to the G, like I didn't know. Gosh, blame a friend for caring." Naruto grumpily replied but with a playful tone to it.

The two girls giggled and walked inside followed by gloomy Naruto. They made it to a blue dull door in spray painted words that came out to be office.

"I will get our schedules, you guys just go explore and do something." Sakura said as she opened the office door and walked in.

"Hina, I want to visit _some_ people." Naruto said to the blue-haired beauty.

"No, Naruto." Hinata sighed out and returned her eyes to the book in her hand.

"Why? C'mon Please!" Naruto begged as he slightly tugged her shirt.

"You idiot, I want to finish this book." Hinata said annoyed, but she sighed as she saw Naruto puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'll come then."

Naruto silently cheered and grabbed Hinata hand as they walked down the hall ways. Hinata blushed slightly as Naruto gently pulled her around. Hinata sighed and thought, 'How could I give into him like that.' She shook her head gently and saw a group of students she didn't want to see. That group was supposedly the popular group and involved six people.

These six people were Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Kai, Ino Yamnaka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyugga, and Tenten Tenshi. The most traitorous and fakes ever to walk on the planet. Well, in their opinion. The group of six would probably have a different point of view.

**Let's go to those six people's little group…**

Karin Kai was a fiery red- head with crimson eyes; she was at first new to the group three years ago. Karin wore a very tight A LOT of cleavage tube top with a mini skirt that was colored black that barely covered her butt. On her feet were six-inch heels and on her face were small glasses along with A LOT of makeup. Does she know she sometimes looks like a fucking clown? Her personality was rotten and it showed deeply, she might have been the biggest traitor of all. But she wasn't, not at all.

Ino Yamanaka was a girl with long golden blonde hair with baby blue eyes. She wasn't new to the group; she had been with the group for almost her whole life. Ino wore a purple blouse with white mid-length shorts and a purple belt. On her feet were white slip-on vans and on her wrist was a charm bracelet she had received from Shikamaru. Don't get your panties in a bunch…they are not dating at all. They are just friends, best friends. Ino's personality was sweet, loud, and fiery. She is one of out of the five biggest traitors known to man-kind.

Tenten Tenshi was a brown-haired girl who styled her hair in two panda buns and had hazel colored eyes. Along with Ino, she had been with the group for almost her whole life. Tenten wore a light dust pink v - neck with green tights and white tennis shoes. Around her neck was a white locked and engraved on it was "Best Friends Forever." She received the necklace from Neji when they were ten. Her personality is sweet and protective. She is also a big time tom-boy. She is number two out of five of the biggest traitors.

Uchiha Sasuke was a boy with onyx colored hair and eyes. He had been with the group the longest out of all of them. He wore a black polo with khaki shorts with a silver chain that makes a loop to one of the pockets to the other. On his feet, were a pair of black Jordans and on his right hand was a silver ring with a big diamond with one sapphire and one emerald on either side of it. His personality is cold-hearted, straight-forward, and unintentionally soft. He is third of five traitors.

Shikamaru Nara is a boy with brown-colored hair that was styled into a head ponytail that looked like a pineapple. He also has dark brown eyes. He had been in the group long enough to be a very close friend, but not long like Sasuke. He wore a green t-shirt with jeans and a black hoodie. On his feet were green chucks and on his wrist were a watch with a picture of Ino and him with the words best friends as the background.

Neji Hyugga is a boy with long chocolate brown hair and he tired it into a low ponytail. He has pale blue eyes like Hinata and he had been in the group as long as Shikamaru. He wore a white t-shirt with black cargo shorts. He wore black vans on his feet and on his wrist was also a watch with the background as Tenten and him with the words Elephant and Ice Cube 2.

_**Let us go to their current conversation:**_

Karin held onto Sasuke's arm as he stuffed both his hands into his pockets. Ino leaned slightly onto Shikamaru as he yawned, and Tenten stood close to Neji as she put her head onto his shoulder.

"I heard we are getting three new students." Ino said excitedly. "I hope I could become friends with them."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes.

"I heard it was going to be two guys and one girl." Karin said with a bored tone.

"No, you have it wrong. I heard it was going to be two girls and one guy." Tenten replied.

"Who cares?" said Neji harshly as he shifted his weight.

"We care!" screamed all of the girls and soon it turned into laughter.

"What happens if is _them?"_ asked Ino in a scared tone.

"I doubt it; _they _had been gone for like two years now. _She_ doesn't have any business to return to here." Responded Tenten as she put a reassuring hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Oh my, I remember Hinata's stuttering; it was sooooo annoying and stupid. She acted innocent for her own good, for real like she is a total bitch waiting to come out." Said Karin as she leaned more onto Sasuke and he rolled his eyes.

"And Naruto is a bad example for blondes, his a total baka!" said Ino harshly, who would of thought they would be such gossipers.

Too bad Hinata and Naruto heard those last two lines. Naruto was ready to pounce on them and Hinata was glaring daggers their way.

"Hinata, I want to have a little chat with them." Naruto said in a wicked way.

"Hmm, I don't know if that is a good idea Naruto. As much as I want to do something torturous to them, Sakura might be mad."

"Please, just this once?" Naruto begged.

"Fine, but you are going to take all of the blame if Saki finds out." Hinata started to walk towards the group and Naruto.

They came behind the group, but they weren't really seen.

"Ahem." Hinata said loud enough to grab their attention.

The six people turned around with horrid looks on their faces.

"We are TWO of the three new students! BELIVE IT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You guys are back…" Ino said shakily.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"So, to begin my name as you know Hinata Hyugga." Hinata smiled a wicked smile. "And this is Naruto Uzumaki."

"What, are you guys even doing here?" Karin asked with a disapproving tone.

"I don't know…what is school usually for? Oh yea to have an education, brain-less bitch." Hinata said as she rolled her eyes. Really, why ask a freaking stupid question?

"Did Hinata just say that?!" Tenten half whispered and half exclaimed.

"What? Your deaf now, Buns?" Hinata sneered.

"YOU GO HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto cheered on Hinata. Hinata gave him a small smile before turning her focus back on group of six.

"If you guys are here, isn't _she_ here too?" Neji asked as he looked at his newly-transformed cousin.

"If you mean Sakura-Chan, she is dead. Just to warn, I mean tell you." Naruto said as he looked at every one of their shocked faces. In his head, he was laughing like a maniac and had an evil smirk.

"Sakura I-is d-dead…" Ino said slowly.

"About my stuttering, you guys think it's stupid and I'm evil and bitchy. Well, two years ago, you thought it was cute and so innocent. What a bunch of fake ass bitches." Hinata said and glaring at the girls.

"And that I'm a fucking bad example of blondes? Really, I have to say you haven't seen me in two years. I most certainly am not a bad example like you are Ino-pig. BELIVE IT!" Naruto said as he looked dangerously around.

"Why do you guys even care about if Sakura is dead, Ino, you guys betrayed her. Did you guys know what she had been going through two years ago and now? She was the apple of our group and because of your damn brain-fewer motives drove her out. I have to admit Naruto and I didn't know and went along with u guys."

"But unlike you guys, we decided to let her explain and we realized we wouldn't be like you guys anymore." Hinata stomped away looking for Sakura after her speech.

"She isn't wrong; you guys betrayed your best friend that had been with you through like our whole lives, for a slut and bitch girl you guys now know for like three years." Naruto quickly followed after Hinata.

"We betrayed Sakura, puh-lease more like she betrayed us after what she did to us and Karin." Ino said as she huffed and straightened her posture. The group started to make way to their home room; I guess they wanted to see the other person of three of the new students. When, walking through the halls, they heard people talking.

"I heard they are back." A random person said.

"Those fucking traitors." Another one said.

"I heard Hinata Hyugga told them off along with Naruto Uzumaki."

"I thought I saw _her_ go into the office, but Naruto and Hinata said that she was dead."

"I wonder what they are doing back here."

The group of six rolled their eyes, but saw Naruto and Hinata joking around with a girl. They could tell it was a girl because she had slender legs and had a skirt on. They couldn't see her face or the color of her face since she had her hood up, but they saw the design on her sweater. It was an anime slug with a cherry blossom with the words "Slug Princess."

Looks like Naruto, Hinata, and Mystery girl had the same home room as them. But instead of going inside, the group of three walked away and still joking and talking. The group of six was wondering what they were doing, but it wasn't their problem. They made their way into the classroom and took the two of three tables in the back.

Their home room teacher was usually late so they just started to talk randomly.

**XxXxXx**

Sakura's POV

I can't believe I am back at this high-school. Memories over-flooded my mind, both bad and good.

**Flashback: **

_ I ran towards my group of friends under a cherry blossom tree. I smiled as they waved me over while they smiled in return. _

_ "INO-PIG! I MISSED CHU!" I exclaimed as I gave her a death-gripping hug and in which she returned with equal force. _

_ "ELEPHANT-CHAN and BLUEBERRY-CHAN I MISSED YOU!" I gave them the same hug as I gave to Ino. Tenten smiled as she looked at all of us along with Hinata. _

_ "This is going to be the best year ever." I said with a great deal of confirmation. _

_ "Yeah, whatever you say Forehead." Ino playfully rolled her sapphire colored eyes. _

_ "I-I t-think S-S-Sakura-Chan I-is right." Hinata agreed with me._

_ "OMG BLUEBERRY YOUR STUTTERING IS SOOOO CUTE!" I said as I gave her a big hug._

_ "T-thank y-y-you S-strawberry-Chan." _

_ "I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! LET'S MAKE THIS THE BEST SCHOOL YEAR EVER." I smiled sweetly as they agreed and we made a group-hug. _

**End of flashback.**

I looked out a window on my right as I saw the same cherry blossom tree. My face held a soft smile, but it turned into a frown. I looked over at Naruto and Hinata; they look like the perfect couple. Too bad, they are too scared to admit it, cowardly bitches. I smiled at them before trying to catch up. I saw them looking at me with a concern expression, I gave them a genuine smile and they nodded. We made it back to our home room with Kakashi-sensei. I hope this school-year would be fine. But I have a feeling it won't be, not at all.

I stared at the polished oak door and gave out a heavy sigh along with Blueberry and Baka. Oooo, Blueberry and Baka sitting in a tree- that song could hold off for a moment. The double B's aw, so cute. I looked at them and they responded with a nod. I gave out another sigh and gripped the cold metal knob, turned it and pushed the door open. Naruto, Hinata, and I walked in as a line in the same order.

Kakashi-sensei looked at us and gave us a small smile in which we returned. I guess the whole class' eyes were on us and I went behind Naruto and Hinata and hid. I heard some random students mutter things like "They are back," or "Fucking traitors, they don't deserve to be here."

I think they are only referring to Naruto and Hinata, since I didn't let anyone see me or know that I came back except for the teachers. I saw the students shooting us death glares and they were still muttering. Can't they just shut up for one moment?

"Class, these are the three new students. I want you to treat them with respect. Please introduce yourselves and you guys can sit at the back table together." Kaka-sensei said. We nodded and Naruto decided to introduce himself first.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I dislike traitors, fakes, sluts, bitches, and stuck-up people. I like, wait no I LOVE RAMEN! BELIVE IT! And my two best friends right here. Along with sports." Naruto said with a goofy grin.

Hinata's turn, I wonder what she is going to say. "Hello, my name is Hinata Hyugga and I am the current heir to the Hyugga's company. I dislike, well it's the same as Naruto along with bullies. ("Man, I forgot to include bullies," Naruto grumbled.) I like dance, music, my two best friends, and my family." Hinata finished off with a fake smile, but as she looked at me with a genuine small smile.

I gathered up all my courage and gave out a small sigh. I walked out from behind Naruto and Hinata and presented myself to the class. I took off my hood and let my pink hair and green eyes be noticed. I heard many gasps and mutters. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"Hello, my name is Sakura. My last name won't be given out since you guys will find that sooner or later, but whatever. I dislike, well the same is Hinata and Naruto. I like music, dance, my family, my education, and my two best friends right here." I finished off with a soft small smile.

"Okay, you guys can go to your seats in the back." We nodded and made our way to our seats. People tried to trip us and they started to insult us. We rolled our eyes and took our chairs out and sat in them.

"You guys know the drill, a free period." I rolled my eyes as Kakashi-sensei started to read _Icha Icha Paradise_. I swear one day I am going to burn all of those books. Mark my word sensei. I mentally laughed an evil laugh.

"I can't believe they are in our homeroom." Hinata complained as she set her legs onto Naruto's lap. Aw, they are too adorable!

"As long as they don't bug us I am fine." Naruto said and I nodded in agreement.

I saw those six people making way towards us and I playfully hit Naruto.

"Naruto, you jinxed it baka!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Strawberry-Chan." I rolled my eyes at my fruit nickname. Hinata is Blueberry and Naruto; well I didn't come up with one yet. Eh, I was thinking Banana or instead of a fruit name, it could be Sunshine. I playfully pat his head.

"I forgive you Baka." He pouted and Hinata giggled. He then turned to her and pouted. Man, they seriously need to get together. I then rested my legs onto Naruto's lap. Hinata and I giggled at his reaction.

"I am not your guys' freaking foot resting thingy." Hinata put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but then stuck her tongue out.

"Too bad Sun shining Banana," Hinata said. Oh my glob, that is a perfect nickname for Naruto, I should of thought of that. Combining the two nicknames we couldn't decide on, we must praise the beautifully talented smart Blueberry. I giggled at the nickname and Naruto pouted once again.

"Hey you guys," I heard a voice say next to us. I rolled my eyes to face the six people we were dreading not to have mess with us.

"Oh hi, Sasu-gay, Ino-pig, Shitka, Ice Cube number 2, Elephant, and Slut Bitch." I greeted them with a fake smile. They glared at me for the nicknames I gave them. I tried to stifle my giggles, but Hinata couldn't along with Naruto. As they started to burst out laughing. The group of six were beyond mad, but I could care less.

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"I thought you said Sakura was dead." Ino said toward Naruto and Hinata. Naruto and Hinata giggled at Hinata was going to reply.

"We meant the old Sakura died and a new one was born." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Well, Haruno-bitch, I can't believe you are back. Since you are a traitorous and fake bitch with no life and must be a fucking disappointment to your parents." Karin said with a smirk.

I tried not to cry at the mention of my parents. I guess Karin, Tenten, and Ino saw this and smirked. They found the perfect string to tug on. Hinata grabbed my hand delicately and gave me a small smile along with Naruto. I nodded and squeezed their hands slightly.

"What the mention of being a disappointment to your family must hurt huh?" Ino asked as she put on a fake look of sympathy.

"I bet they kicked her out since they had their reputation ruined by a pink-haired slut." Tenten sneered.

"Or that she was weak and couldn't stand up for herself. They didn't love you bitch." Karin said. My eyes were being filled up with tears, I will not cry. I chanted that through my head.

"Karin, Ino, and Tenten detention for bullying a student about personal affairs." I was so glad that they got detention that my tears were forgotten. I smirked at their shocked faces as they stomped their way back to their seats. I felt a pair of eyes on me; I slightly turned my head to the right. Onyx colored eyes clashed with emerald. I was brought back to my senses and the girls came back with more determined faces.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Naruto and Hinata. They were playing thumb war and Hinata was winning. I giggled at their childish antics and they turned to me with a small smile. I returned it and focused my attention on the three bitches.

"Haruno, you are a genetic mess-up. Like who has natural pink hair?" Karin said as she slightly tugged on my bangs. I winced and slapped her hand away.

"What about your boyfriend?" I asked as I pointed to Sasu-gay. "He is also a genetic mess-up. No one is born with black hair and black eyes. And you too, no one is born with crimson colored eyes." (**A/N It is true; no one is born with black hair. My mom is a hairstylist so don't think I am wrong. The darkest shade of natural colored hair is like dark brown.)** I said and smirked at them.

All of the six went back to their seats, finally they went away. There was like still ten minutes until class ends. I brought out my blue colored Samsung Galaxy Note. I started to text Gaara.

**To Gaara**

**From Sakura**

**Message: **

_**Panda! Do you miss me? I bet you doo… **_

_**You love me too much. I am sooooo flattered.**_

**From Gaara**

**To Sakura**

**Message:**

**Whatever, YOU LOVE ME Strawberry. **

**I was going to tell you about the mystery girl **

**I like, but never mind. **

**To Gaara**

**From Sakura**

**Message:**

_**OMG! PANDA DON'T BE THAT WAY!**_

_**WE COULD WORK THIS OUT!**_

_**PWEASE? YOU WUV ME TOO**_

_**MUCH!**_

**From Gaara**

**To Sakura**

**Message:**

**I SAID NEVERMIND!**

**So wyd?**

**To Gaara**

**From Sakura**

**Message:**

_**I am in homeroom, texting you, and**_

_**Using Baka as a foot resting thingy.**_

_**Please tell me or give me a hint.**_

**From Gaara**

**To Sakura**

**Message:**

**Give you a hint about what?**

**I am confused. **

**Well, I am sitting down in detention.**

**To Gaara**

**From Sakura**

**Message: **

_**Panda Bitch, the girl**_

_**You like. **_

_**O.o Bad Panda!**_

_**What did you do this time?**_

**From Gaara**

**To Sakura**

**Message:**

**Well, fuck you too. **

**I am still not going to give a hint.**

**Well, I ugh beat the shit out**

**Of this guy who was messing with the **

**Girl I like. **

**To Gaara**

**From Sakura**

**Message:**

_**Well, overprotective much?**_

_**Well, I gtg.**_

_**I love you Panda Bitch!**_

**From Gaara**

**To Sakura**

**Very overprotective.**

**Bye love.**

**And fuck you **

**Strawberry. **

**To Gaara**

**From Sakura**

**Message:**

_**You wish bitch.**_

I turned off my phone and returned it to my pocket. I giggled at the last message I sent to Gaara.

"What is so funny?" Hinata asked me.

"I just got done texting Panda Bitch." Hinata giggled at the nickname I gave him.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" I asked Blueberry and Sun shining Banana.

"I have Calculus after this." Hinata said, fucking smart-ass bitch.

"I have art." Naruto replied with a scowl present on his face. I guess art reminds him of Sai, another friend of ours.

"Well, I have history." I said disappointed that I didn't have the next class with my friends.

"Well, at least we have gym, English, and lunch together." Hinata said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, at least we do right? It is better than nothing." Naruto said agreeing with Hinata.

"Well, at least we don't have to try out for the things we like right?" Hinata, Naruto and I smirked at this as the morning announcements came on.

"Good morning, students, this is your principal Yuri speaking. I just want to say that there will be no cheerleading tryouts, dance group tryouts, student council elections, football tryouts, baseball tryouts, and soccer tryouts. The teams for these things have been chosen; please check the bulletin board during lunch to see if you made it. And bye students!"

There a lot of murmurs among the students, while my best friends and I giggled.

**This is a Naruto story, I have been like obsessed with Naruto recently. I hope you like it much, and Please read and review**

**Review Goal: 2 or 3. **


	2. Ch, 2 It is always her

Love is Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Key:**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Other person texting**

_**Sakura, Naruto, Hinata texting (if in their POV)**_

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Love is Pain.**

**Hinata's POV**

The bell rang in homeroom signaling us to get to our first class of the day. I said my good-byes to Naruto and Sakura. I grabbed my things and made my way out the door as I looked for the school map thingy they usually have on the wall. I finally found it, god damn, I looked for the route towards the calculus class.

I found it and started to make it there before the bell rings. I made my way in front of a blue chipped painted door with the number ten spray-painted. My hand grasped the cool metal knob and I pulled the door open. I walked in and introduced myself to the class. Once again, many freaking people staring and murmuring about me and possibly Naruto and Sakura about how we are traitors. I made my way to a seat in the way back.

I feel lonely without my friends, and I saw one of the six people I freaking despised walk through the door. It was Shikamaru; of course he would be in this class. Just great, his coming over to sit next to me. I rested my forehead onto the palm of my hand and sighed. This school year isn't going to be at all fine. So fucking great! I tuned out our math teacher's boring lecture. I already learned this chapter and section at my old school.

I pulled out my Samsung Galaxy S3 and signed onto chat. I was hoping that Naruto or Sakura would sign on.

**BlueBerryPrincessBitches had signed on.**

**SunShiningBananaPrince had signed on. **

** SunShiningBananaPrince: ****Hey Blueberry. How is math?**

** BlueBerryPrincessBitches: **_Hey S.S Banana Prince. It's so boring and guess what?!_

** SunShiningBananaPrince: ****What is it? **

** BlueBerryPrincessBitches: **_Shikamaru is my mother fucking partner for this. Hey, Naru-Kun can you tell me more about the girl you like?_

__**SunShiningBananaPrince: ****I am not going to tell you anything. Oh and that must suck having Shikamaru for a partner. (Sarcasm) I have fucking Ino as a partner for art. Now, feel my pain mutherfucker. **

** BlueBerryPrincessBitches: **_Well, fuck u. PWEASE TELL ME. I KNOW U WUV ME TOO MUCH, PWEASE TELL ME BITCH! PLEASE MY PMSING PRINCE!_

**SunShiningBananaPrince had signed off.**

Note to self: Beat the hell out of Naruto afterschool or any time before then. I grumbled as I put my phone back into my pocket. I started to do the worksheet that I think it was Asuma-sensei gave us. I finished it in at least ten minutes, but not good enough to beat Shitka. He had to have an IQ of 200. Lucky bastard. At least the next class I have is with Strawberry and S.S Banana Prince; gym.

I yawned and stretched out my arms and then the bell rang. Finally, I am out of this fucking death-hole! YAY BITCHES! I grabbed my things and my way to the gymnasium. I went to the girls' locker room and changed into my gym clothing. It consisted of a white sports-bra and mid-thigh black shorts. My well-toned stomach was all out for the world to see. I bet it was the fucking Pervy-Sage, who designed the clothing. I put everything into my little locker and locked it. I saw Sakura wave me over and I made my way to her. She was wearing the sports bra like me and her toned stomach was showing along with her belly-button piercing and her butterfly tattoo.

Her hair was tied into a long thick high ponytail and she wore slightly shorter shorts than I did. And on her feet were her blue free-runs. I forgot to change my shoes; I gave her the signal to wait a minute as I changed into my purple and gray free-runs. I jogged up to her and smiled. We walked out of the locker room and tried to look for Naru-Kun. I blushed at the sight of him shirtless and he saw us. He waved us over and Sakura nudged me and wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk. I blushed harder and hurriedly made way towards Naru-kun.

"Hey S.S Banana Prince. How come you left me in the fucking chat room?" I asked.

"Iruka-sensei caught me and told me to get off before I receive detention." He responded and I nodded telling I understood.

"You guys were on chat?" Sakura asked her eyes wide. Naruto-Kun and I nodded slowly. "Lucky bitches, I couldn't go on because fucking Tenten was my partner in history and I almost got caught."

"I got paired up with Shitka for math." I said with a disapproving tone.

"I got paired up with that fucking loudmouth blonde, Ino-pig." Naruto said as he pointed to Ino across the gym talking to Shikamaru.

"Man, I can't believe it is you guys." I heard someone say behind us. We turned around slowly for dramatic effect. I have such weird friends and Sakura giggled, I soon joined in. We fully made it around and saw the six people we dread.

"Of course it us do you really think we are going to skip?" Naruto asked as he shook his head slightly.

"No, we are just surprised you will still keep showing your face around here." Karin said with her 'so scary death-glare.'

"Why wouldn't we? It is just school, Slut." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"Haruno, it's a school that hates your guts." Ino said, I could tell Sakura didn't care.

"I didn't do anything to make the school hate me so whatever." Sakura walked away and more towards the front where Gai-Sensei was.

"That bitch trying to act innocent." Ino muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"She is actually right; she didn't do anything to make the school hate her." Naruto said as he followed the direction where Sakura went.

"Hn. Let's just go." Sasuke and Neji said. The glared at each other before walking off.

"What a teme." I said before going to Naruto and Sakura. Gai-sensei is weird, like fucking mental weird. These weird things happen when Lee comes and they scream about youth. It is like a sunset background comes out of nowhere and when Gai speaks sparkles flies while his smile twinkles.

"OKAY, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WE ARE GOING TO PARTNER UP AND DO SWING DANCING!" Gai-sensei exclaimed while smiling and giving a thumbs up. The, Lee suddenly appeared. He is like a younger version of Gai-sensei. Fucking Bushy Brows, wearing green tight spandex freak as Naruto says it. "MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, I AM GOING TO PICK YOUR PARTNER. SO GIRLS GET IN ONE LINE AND THE BOYS IN ANOTHER."

Sakura and I followed the rest of the girls and tried to protect ourselves from hazardous bitches. We silently waited to pair up and I was hoping I was getting Naruto as my partner. Since, I am an expert at dancing, not really, but whatever it should be quiet easy.

"OKAY, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, FIRST UP KIBA AND INO." I saw Ino disappointed and saw her sneak a glance toward Shikamaru. I guess she still didn't confess at all. She walked slowly toward Kiba and he gave her a light smile.

"Hey, Ino." Kiba greeted her and she nodded in return. They went off to have their own space.

"NEXT UP, THE YOUTFUL COUPLE OF NEJI AND TENTEN." I saw them both blush, those bitches, they need to confess. Even, though we aren't friends, Neji is still my blood. Well, I guess I should at least care. I wonder who else is going to be partners; I don't want to be with some crazed maniac like Shino. This boy who has this obsession for bugs, like crazy obsessed with them, he never shows his eyes either. It is pretty weird.

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS THE NEXT PEOPLE PAIRED UP WOULD BE KARIN AND SUIGETSU." Wow, that is actually a match made in heaven. I sighed a dreamily sigh. A fake one.

"NEXT IS SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI!" I saw Ino glare at Temari as Temari gave her a smirk. Everyone knew that Temari is a bitch, who looks down on people younger than her. Ugh, when is my name going to be called? This fucking sucks as like four other girls got picked.

Sakura and I bored-ly looked at each and she pursed her lips together. Man, Gai-Sensei takes forever picking partners. "NEXT, YOUTHFUL COUPLE IS SASUKE AND SAKURA!" I looked at Sakura, she had a surprised look on her face but she recovered quickly. She wore a smirk, but still had a surprise and deadly gleam in her eyes. She stepped toward Sasuke as he returned the arrogant smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes as she and Sasuke moved to an empty space.

"NEXT YOUTHGUL COUPLE IS NARUTO AND HINATA!" I was calm and collected on the outside, but inside I was squealing like crazy! I stepped out of the line and walked toward Naruto, he wore a goofy smile. He took my hand lightly and escorted me to an empty space in the gym. I blushed at the contact and smiled.

I looked at Sakura and she was mouthing the words, "Help me!" I giggled and shook my head lightly towards her. She glared at me but she then smirked. Uh-oh, never make Sakura Haruno mad, ever. Naruto towered over me with his innocent blue eyes. I blushed again! DAMNIT HINATA! STOP FUCKING BLUSHING! IT IS NOT LIKE GRADE SCHOOL ALL OVER AGAIN!

"OKAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! THE FIRST STEP IS THE ROCK STEP! LADIES PUT YOUR RIGHT FOOT BEHIND YOUR LEFT LEG. AND THEN STEP OUT WITH IT, THEN STEP WITH YOUR LEFT AND THEN BRING YOUR RIGHT FOOT BACK AND SLIGHTLY ROCK! THE GUYS WILL BE DOING THE SAME BUT THE GUYS WITH THEIR LEFT FOOT FIRST! NOW START MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Damn, he isn't going to even show us, but I think I get what he is saying. I did the same move over and over again with Naruto. At first, he was lost, but he is now getting used to it!

**XxXxXx**

I trudged down the stairs after gym; I was slightly tired from all that practice. I yawned and stretched and tiredly looked around. My next class is History, damn it, I leaned slightly against the coolness of my locker for a few seconds. I slowly got off and started to drag my sore feet and legs to the classroom.

I opened the polished door and silently nodded to the teacher. I introduced myself and then there were more whispers. God, so many people have the fucking gossip bug. I sat in one of the chairs at the last table. It was close to the large window and lightly set my head onto my crossed arms that were placed onto the table. I yawned slightly and looked out for the rest of the class period. I have just one more class before going to lunch.

That means a stupid lesson to listen to and being bored. Well, at least in history I am not paired up with a fan girl, fan boy, and none of the traitors. I packed up my things at zombie speed and made my way to the door. I walked out, ignoring my teacher's goodbye, and made way towards art. Art might be fun I guess. I tried to lift my spirits up and continued to chant that through my head.

Man, I had been walking for like two minutes, where the hell is that class? Might as well find the map thingy again, man those things can be real life savers! I saw one across from me and I tried to use some effort to move fast toward it. I grasped the metal pole and looked for the location and route to the art room. MOUTHERFUCKING GWAD! THE ART ROOM WAS LIKE THREE CLASSES DOWN, BUT I NEED TO USE THE STAIRS TO GET THERE! I grabbed my bag off the ground and tried to the art room fast as I can.

I finally made it and I opened the door. I wasn't late, thank god; as I made my way in more I waved towards the teacher. She just nodded and let me introduce myself. I did the whole my name thingy and made way towards one of the canvases in the back.

"Okay class, I want you guys to paint, draw, or sculpt something that represents you!" This should be easy. I walked towards the closet where all of the paints where and grabbed a ballerina pink shade, white, and lavender. I also grabbed a pencil and made my way back to my canvas. I laid out all of my supplies and got to work. I lightly sketched out ballerina slippers and ribbons along with musical notes.

I opened the paint carefully and took off my jacket. I had to make sure I don't get any of my clothing dirty. I grabbed a thin pointed paintbrush and started to lightly paint the lines. The outline was finally finished and I grabbed a thick paintbrush and started to fill in the colors. I finished the painting and with a black sharpie signed my name in the right hand corner.

Now, it just needed to um dry, I guess. I sat down in my chair and took out my cell phone. I signed onto chat, hoping that Naruto or Sakura was on. I just wish they were on, but after this class I have lunch with them.

**BlueBerryPrincessBitches has signed on…**

** MusicalStrawberryBlossom has signed on…**

** SunShiningBananaPrince has signed on…**

** SunShiningBananaPrince has changed their username to TheKingofRamen…**

** TheKingofRamen: ****HEY GIRLS…WELL ACTUALLY YOU GUYS ARE LIKE MANLY GIRLS BUT WHATEVER! WHAT CLASS ARE YOU GUYS IN RIGHT NOW? I AM IN HISTORY!**

** MusicalStrawberryBlossom: Naruto-Baka, you are lucky that I am not near you. Or I would have beaten u to pulp! I am in Geometry, ugh math. **

** BlueBerryPrincessBitches: **_Naruto, you are an idiot most of them times. Well, I am in art and just got finished with my uh art thingy. I just realized I am saying thingy too much!_

**TheKingofRamen: ****Man, you guys are sooooo nice to me! (Sarcastic) I hate you both. **

** MusicalStrawberryBlossom: I love you too!**

** BlueBerryPrincessBitches: **_Love you lots._

** TheKingofRamen: ****Ugh, I gtg. Stupid history teacher, bye my girlies!**

** MusicalStrawberryBlossom: Me too, bye Hina and Naru. See you guys at lunch. **

** BlueBerryPrincessBitches: **_Fine! Leave me! Bye loves!_

I put away my cell phone and checked up on my painting. Slightly dry, just a few more minutes. I looked out the window and tapped my fingers against the wood slowly. It looks so beautiful outside, the golden and red-colored leaves on the branches. The sky giving it a beautiful glow and the green grass swaying with the wind, so peaceful that I want to fall asleep…

ZzzzzzzZzzzzzz

ZzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

ZzzZzzZzzzzzzzz

"Hinata, wake up sweetie." I felt someone slightly shake me. I groaned and lifted my head to have my eyes meet my teacher's.

"Gomen." I was embarrassed and I packed up my things quickly. I rushed out and went to the cafeteria. I saw Naru-Kun and Saki-Chan wave me over. I walked up to them and held onto my lunch, man I am so hungry.

"Why are you like three minutes late Hina-Chan?" Naruto asked me worriedly.

"I feel asleep in art…" I blushed as they laughed at me. I hit them on the back of their heads.

"Ouch. Gosh, Blueberry we're sorry. Let's just go see the bulletin board, and then we will go eat." Sakura suggested

'Okay, Okay." I giggled as Sakura pumped a fist in the air and run outside toward the bulletin board. Naruto soon appeared by me and grabbed my hand. I blushed and was 'bout to faint, but no time as Naruto dragged me outside. There was already a crowd of students around it. I heard people mutter and whisper.

"Fuck! How the hell did they get those spots?"

"Lucky, Bitch."

"This is so freaking unfair."

"Who cares, gosh, get on with your life people!"

I rolled my eyes as Naruto pulled me against him and we walked toward the bulletin board. I forgot to mention my face was deep tomato red. Sakura was happy dancing as her cheeks grew slightly pink from the chilly wind brushed against her. I read the bulletin board after Naruto as he had a goofy grin on.

_**Student Council**_

**Naruto Uzumaki- President**

**Hinata Hyugga- Vice President**

**Secretary- Sakura Haruno**

**Treasurer- Shikamaru Nara**

_**Sports**_

**Football **

**Head Coach- Kakashi **

**Assistant Coach- Gai **

**Assistant Coach # 2- Paul Shinji**

**Sasuke Uchiha- Captain**

**Naruto Uzumaki- Vice Captain**

**Neji Hyugga- Wide Receiver**

**Shikamaru Nara- Linemen/ Offense and Defense Strategist **

**(Many more unimportant names)**

**Cheerlead**

**Head Couch- Kurenai**

**Assistant Coach- Shizune **

**Assistant Coach #2- Hikari Berlitz**

**Sakura Haruno- Captain/ Flyer**

**Ino Yamanaka- Vice Captain**

**Karin Kai **

**Ami W. **

**(Many more unimportant names)**

**Dance Team**

**Head Coach- Shizune**

**Assistant Coach- May Maple**

**Hinata Hyugga- Captain**

**Ino Yamanaka- Vice Captain**

**Sakura Haruno**

**(Many more unimportant names)**

**Baseball **

**Head Coach- Asuma**

**Assistant Coach- Iruka**

**Sasuke Uchiha- Captain/Pitcher**

**Naruto Uzumaki- Vice Captain/ first baseman**

**Neji Hyugga- Third Baseman**

**Shikamaru Nara- Catcher**

**(Many more unimportant names)**

**Soccer (boys/girls)**

**Head Coach- Gai**

**Assistant Coach- Gary Oak **

**Assistant Coach #2- Leaf Green**

**Sasuke Uchiha- Captain**

**Neji Hyugga- Vice Captain**

**Tenten Tenshi- Vice Captain**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Hinata Hyugga**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**(Many more unimportant names)**

Cool, I landed some pretty good spots. I saw Sakura smirking at Karin as Karin tried to claw her face and yelling something about cheerleading captain. I kind of feel bad for Karin, not! I giggled, but my face soon turned into a scowl as I saw Naruto being crowded by his followers. Those bitches need to know that Naruto Uzumaki is mine. MINE, NOT THEIRS, MINE! Naruto pushed through the crowd of girls and stood by me.

We high-fived and I soon giggled. We waited for Sakura so we could eat lunch underneath the Oak tree that was a bit far from the school.

"I can't believe your parents actually made the school do that!" Sakura exclaimed as she hung her arms onto our shoulders.

"Well, it was because of my awesome charms. Thank you very much." As Naruto mock bowed.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon let's go eat. I am super-duper hungry." I said as I grabbed onto Naruto arm.

"Wait, you guys! I can't come eat with you guys, I have to help Kurenai with plans for cheerleading." Sakura said as she ran and waved bye.

"Well, it was just you and me Hina-chan." Naruto and I linked arms and made our way to the tree.

We sat down and took out our lunch. I was having a plate of rice with curry and a few pieces of sushi on the side. I also had a bottle of water and a pack of fresh blueberries. Naruto had miso ramen (as always), a banana, and a cup of juice. I popped some blueberries into my mouth as I laid my legs across Naruto's lap.

"Naruto, can you tell me more about the girl you like? Orr describes her?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, I guess."

"Go on." I urged him as I ate a spoonful of rice and curry.

"She is breath-taking. No words can describe her beauty."

"What else?"

"She has a sweet personality, but sometimes she could be hot-headed."

"Tell me more." 'The clues sound a lot like Sakura' I thought bitterly.

"She came over a personal struggle." Sakura did come over one…

"She has a unique shade of hair color." Definitely Sakura. I was going to cry, but I held it in.

"Come on Hinata, the bell is about to ring."

I faked a smile and got up. I followed him back to the school. It is always Sakura, it will never be me. I sniffled silently. I waved sadly bye to Naruto and made my way to my locker. I grabbed my bag and the next class I have is with Sakura and Naruto. Here, I come English.

**Okay, sorry for the long update! I have been busy with school and stuff. But I am now on spring break, so I can type up those chapters faster now. There was some super-duper cute NaruHina fluff. **

** Next chapter is going to have a whole lotta Sasusaku. AND REMEMBER THIS IS STRICTLY NARUOHINA NOT NARUSAKU!**

**Please Review, only if it is one worded.**

**Goal: 10 or 12 reviews**


	3. 3 Maybe the truth will soon be revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Love is Pain**

**Love is Pain**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Dear Journal, **

Naruto, Hinata, and I are back in our hometown. School is about to begin and we have to see _them _again. I just hope I don't develop any sort of sincerity towards them. It was their fault; they drove me out of town. They made my life a living hell. They don't deserve any of my forgiveness. They almost caused my life to come to an end. *Tear smudges are around the short entry.*

**Sincerely,**

**Slug Princess**

Sakura's POV

I waved goodbye to Kurenai-sensei and made my hurriedly made my way towards English class. Kakashi-sensei is going to be late, so why am I moving so fast? I made it to the English classroom and I pulled the door open. Oh my, Kakashi-sensei is actually early. I am in a state of shock. Who would have known that Kakashi-sensei is actually early for once?

"Nice of you, Sakura, to finally join us, I was just arranging the seats for the class." I looked around the classroom and saw tables that fit eight students. I walked over to Naruto and Hinata. They were in the corner talking. Does Hinata look sad? I wonder what happened.

"Hey you guys." I greeted them as I smiled.

"Hey Saki-Chan, how was cheerleading plans?" Naruto replied cheerily.

"Uh, pain in the fucking ass." I sighed as I ran my fingers through my pink bangs.

"That's too bad." Hinata replied as she patted my back softly. I nodded slightly as I returned my hand to my side.

"So what happened during lunch?" I asked them, I wanted to know why Hinata is sad…

"I learned more about Naruto's love interest." Hinata replied cheerfully. 'It is you Sakura,' she thought sadly.

"Yea, that is 'bout it. Nothing much happened during lunch, surprisingly." Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest. I nodded in understanding as I saw _them_ in our class. I angrily sighed as Naruto and Hinata shot me confused looks. I pointed at the group of six and they sighed angrily too.

"I can't believe they are here." I shook my head and casually leaned against the wall waiting for Kaka-sensei to tell us our sitting arrangements. I want to sit in the back at least.

"Okay, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru you guys will sit at the back table." I believe my eyes were as huge as saucers, Naruto poked my side. I snapped out of it and walked over to the said table I was sitting at with my five enemies.

The sitting arrangement was that I am sitting next to Sasuke with Naruto next to him and Hinata next to Naruto. Then across on the other side of the table were Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten. I pulled my seat out and sat in it. Man, I am next to my ex-boyfriend and the person across from me is my ex-best friend.

"HOW COME I DON'T GET TO SIT NEXT MY BOYFRIEND AND HIS FRIENDS?" I hear Karin screech from where she was sitting. I rolled my eyes and I think she might have punctured my eardrums.

"Hey, Ino, I got a poem for you." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Ino asked slightly interested.

"Okay, well here it goes; roses are red, violets are black, why is your chest as flat as your back?" Everybody at the table started to laugh. It felt a lot like old times. Ino threw a black pen at Naruto's head.

"You are a baka!" Ino screamed as Shikamaru tried to calm her down.

"Okay, class it is a free period. Do anything you want." Kakashi-sensei declared as he pulled out an orange book. I glared at him, full force. "Uh, Sakura, I am trying to read." I am going to totally burn all of the books he owns and then burn him. Well, I don't think Ms. Anko is going to be very happy, if I did that.

Then, a piece of paper was in front of me. I looked around, trying to see who might've given it to me. Naruto was too busy trying to cheer up Hinata, and the rest of the group I didn't really care about. I opened up the paper and read the contents.

**Meet me in the hall, **

**I need to try to talk **

**To you**

**Sasuke**

I rolled my eyes and got out a sparkly purple pen. I wrote down my reply and passed the paper back in front of him.

**No,**

**I don't want**

**To speak with**

**You**

**Sakura**

I watched him out of the corner of my eyes as he scribbled down a response. He passed it back to me and I opened it up.

**Just do it. **

**Sasuke**

I scowled and wrote down a response.

**Fine, Chicken-ass**

**Meet you there.**

**Sakura**

I got off my seat and walked towards the door. Sasuke soon followed after me. Stupid Kakashi-sensei not caring where his students are going, I would never put Kakashi-sensei as a guard for my most important objects. I pushed up the door and walked out into the middle of the hallway.

Then, all of sudden it was a blur. At first, I was standing, now I am pinned up against a wall, by Sasuke Uchiha. My breath is caught up in my throat as emerald clashed with onyx.

"Why are you back here?" He asked me with his emotionless voice.

"I need an education, don't I?" I tried to have some humor in my voice, but it just came out hoarse.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I meant why are you back in town? Back here?"

I looked at him, slightly scared. "Why does it matter?"

He didn't answer me as he nuzzled his face into my neck. He then took his face out of my neck and then looked at me. "It matters a lot, didn't you choose to leave?"

"I don't need to answer any more questions from the likes of you. You never cared three years ago, when I actually left." I pushed him off of me and walked back into the classroom.

**XxXxXx**

Ino's POV

I saw Forehead-girl enter the classroom, and then followed by Sasuke. They took their seats and I can feel like something big happened. I turned toward Shikamaru because he tapped my shoulder.

"Ino, this might be troublesome, but I need your help."

"Of course Shika-Kun, what is wrong?" I asked worry filled my baby-blue eyes.

"I need help with impressing this girl, I like. It is too troublesome to come out with a plan myself."

"Sure, I guess." I was slightly torn of seeing that Shika had a different girl that he shows an interest in. A love interest in, and it wasn't me.

"Okay, so what should I do?"

"Just be a man and tell her your feelings. Then, take her out on a picnic date out on the beach and thus a relationship will be born." He thanked me as I tried to put up a fake smile. I guess I was too late to tell him my feelings. I should be happy for him, he is my best friend.

**XxXxXx**

Sakura's POV

I walked out of the school building with my bestest friends ever. Finally, my first day of school over, I could finally relax…after I do my homework. It was so nice today, I will probably explore later to get myself use to everything again.

"So what are you guys doing now?" I asked them.

"Well, we have to visit our families." I nodded and told them bye. They gave me hugs and walked off together. Man, they should totally get together. I am just happy Naruto finally got over the crush he had on me. I started to walk as the nice wind hit me. I lived in an apartment by myself close to the school. Naruto and Hinata are staying with their families in clan mansions that were uptown.

I finally made it home and got out my house key. It was designed with cherry blossom petals and it also had a hot pink "S" on it. I unlocked the house door and entered through it. I slipped off my shoes and proceeded to my bedroom. It was average size with a normal bed, desk, dresser, closet, and cross my bedroom was a bathroom. I entered and threw my bag into the corner of my room. I took out some comfortable clothing; that was reasonable to wear out in this weather.

I changed into a cream v neck with dark blue jeans. I slipped over a white sweater and got out my homework. I started to work on it and after an hour I finally finished. I put away my books and homework into my bag. I got off my swivel chair and proceeded outside. Wait! I forgot my camera and ran back into my room. I swiped my silver camera off my dresser and walked back to the door.

I slipped on some black flip-flops and grabbed my purse and cell-phone. I opened the front door and closed it behind me. I didn't forget to lock, phew. I guess; I will visit through the city first. It was slightly colder and the wind was kind of picking up. My feet made loud thumps against the sidewalk as a soft smile played my lips.

Colorful lights lit up the area that gave it such a lively feel. I stopped at a supermarket and entered. I will get a snack then I will stop at the beach. I went to the snack aisle and looked for Hello Panda, specifically strawberry flavored. I found it and grabbed a box and proceeded to go pay for it.

I waited patiently as the supermarket music filled my ears. Finally, it was my turn to pay. The cashier looked at me, slightly shocked. I rolled my eyes and paid the dollar amount. I left the supermarket, happy to get away from those eyes that were staring at me like a different species. I walked along the route to the beach and opened the box of delicious Hello Panda. I popped one into my mouth and the creamy strawberry cream filled my mouth.

I came to the beach and ran onto the sand. I took off my sandals and set it next to me. I finished the last of my Hello Panda and took out my camera. I started to pictures of the waves and the sun. I also took pictures of seashells that I found. I didn't notice eyes that were staring at my every movement.

I returned to where my sandals were and sat down. Then, I felt someone sit by me, I looked out of the corner of my eyes. I was kind of surprised to see Sasuke.

"Uh, Hey Sasuke." I said kind of awkwardly. Well, what would you say to your ex-boyfriend?

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking about things. Important things."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Aa, about what happened three years ago."

I nodded; I didn't know what else to say. "How are Mother, Father, and Brother? Or am I even allowed to call them that anymore?"

"Itachi still wants you to call him that, I don't know about mother and father."

"So yeah, how are they?"

"They are fine; mother is still shaken up from what happened."

"I didn't do any of those things."

"Hn."

I took out my camera and took a picture of Sasuke. He turned his head and bam took another shot. He scowled and flicked my forehead. My turn to glare at him.

"What the hell?" I screeched at him He just smirked and ran off. "SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I ran after him and the rest of them time we were having a water fight. I can't believe I am actually having a civil hangout with my ex-boyfriend aka a wealthy bastard.

"I am tired, Sasuke."

"Aa."

I rolled my eyes and left to go put on my flip-flops. I put them on and waved goodbye to Sasuke. I was about to leave until he called out something that shocked me.

"SAKURA, WAIT!" He ran up to me. "Do you want to go get some dinner with me?"

"Uh, sure I guess." I replied still in a daze as he gave me an arrogant smirk.

"Okay, let's go pinky."

"What was that Chicken-Ass?" Sasuke just ran off and I ran after him.

"Come on pinky, we are going to eat at your favorite place." My favorite place? "The little café, you know?" Oh, that favorite place. I nodded as I slightly shook from the cold. We made it to a colorful café as he opened the door for me. I nodded thanks to him and went inside. We went to a booth in the corner and sat down across from each other. A waitress came to get our order. I saw her slightly eyeing Sasuke, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so what could I get you two?" She scooted herself more towards Sasuke trying to show him some of her cleavage.

"Vanilla cake for both of us. A strawberry milkshake with extra strawberries and whip cream for her and a cup of hot coffee for me." She wrote it down and left to go get it. I can't believe he remembered my favorite thing to get her.

"You know coffee can stunt your growth." I said slightly joking.

"Hn."

"Gosh, that is what I get for starting to have a conversation with an ice-cube?" I mumbled as he glared at me. I sheepishly smiled at him as the waitress came back with our order. Oh my god, the vanilla cake looked so delicious. I looked at the waitress; she looked like she didn't know what to do.

"You can go now." Sasuke said and she hurriedly left. I dug into the vanilla cake, OMG IT WAS SO FUCKING GOOD!

"Wanks chu Saskkke for the fwoosh." **(1) **I said as he chuckled at me. I eyed him and saw that he wasn't eating his vanilla cake. His mouth was still open and he had closed his eyes. I grabbed his fork, got a piece of cake and stuffed it into his mouth.

He scowled at me and I innocently smiled. "Chew, Sasuke, chew." He did what I said as he got a glob of whip cream onto his finger and wiped onto my cheek. And thus is when a cake fight happened. We finally stopped and I started to giggle crazily. Everybody in the café was staring at us like we were insane. Like who wouldn't? We were covered in sweets and I was laughing non-stop.

I drank the last of my strawberry milkshake and he went to go pay. I grabbed my purse and went to meet him outside. "Thanks Sasuke for tonight." I waved goodbye and proceeded to my apartment. I was smiling like a dumb idiot. I made it home, unlocked the door, and entered inside. I kicked off my shoes and hung my purse. I made my way to my bathroom, I took a quick shower. I dried myself and walked into my bedroom. I changed into a white tank-top and dark blue shorts. I walked back to my bathroom, picked up my dirty clothing and threw it into the dirty clothes hamper. I brushed my teeth and it finally dawned on me.

What have I done?! I had a fucking civil hangout with a guy that abandoned me three years ago, my first love! He caused me heartache, he believe the slutty bitch over me. I sat on the white tile of my bathroom, dazed. What have I done?! I chanted that question through my head as I got off the bathroom floor. I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed a box under my bed. I flicked on the light and jumped onto my bed. I set the box in front of me.

I opened it up and inside was a USB hard-drive and a scrapbook along with tons of pictures. I dumped out everything onto my bed. I picked up the scrapbook and set onto my lap. I sat crisscrossed. I opened it up and on the front page was my name with a picture of me when I was younger.

I smiled; I was so pure when I was younger. I didn't have any pain; I was just pure and innocent. I flipped the page and on it were all of my friends or ex-friends along with Naruto, Hinata, and I. I didn't know it, but my tears surround the picture. I threw everything onto the floor and started to weep. What happened to me? Why have I become weak all of a sudden? I was weak back then; I was supposed to be strong now. No more weakness. But why is it back?

It just hurts what they have done to me back then. It hurts so badly…the things they put me through. I pulled my comforter over me and curled into a ball. I cried even more, did they even know how they made me feel? I thought best friends were supposed to be there for one another. I was always there for them, but why couldn't they return the favor.

It was because they believed _**her **_over me. A girl they met for a few months back then over me who knew them their whole life. What would you do, if your best friends abandoned you and your first love broke your heart? What would you do if you were exiled by everybody in the city? And you didn't have a say in anything? They just believed what they heard first, but it wasn't from you. It was from some bitch that was trying to ruin your life.

I wept myself to bed as the coldness of the night surrounded me. Possibly they will soon learn the truth.

**Okay, that was chapter 3 of Love is Pain**

**Sakura said "Thank you Sasuke for the food."**

**In the next few chapters, Sakura's past will be told and there was some SasuSaku fluff along with a ShikaIno moment. I hope you review!**

**REVIEW! EVEN IF IT IS ONE-WORDED!**

**~Goal~:14 or 15 reviews**

**THE NEXT UPDATE WILL COME SOON!**


	4. Ch, 4 The Pain is Still There

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Note: FLASHBACKS WILL BEIN NORMAL POV**

**Key:**

**'****Thoughts'**

**"****Talking"**

**Other person texting**

_**Sakura, Naruto, Hinata texting (if in their POV)**_

Love is Pain

Chapter 4

The Pain is Still There

"_Scars are part of life, weather_

_They have good or bad_

_Story, I know best."_

-Kay June

Sakura's POV

**BEEP **

** BEEEEEEP**

** BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

I slammed the oval shaped button on my white alarm clock. Finally, the beeping has stopped. I threw my comforter off of me and sat up. I yawned and opened my eyes widely. I blinked my eyes rapidly to get back the moisture. I scratched the back of my head and threw my legs over the edge of my bed. I got up and walked over to my closet.

I wonder what the weather is like today. I walked over to the window and check outside. It looked cold; I guess some warm clothing would do. I returned back to my closet and looked through the small amount of clothing. I grabbed a red t-shirt and a white sweater. I walked toward my dresser and pulled out a pair of red jeans and undergarments.

I changed into the clothing and hurriedly made way to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and did the normal routine. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, deciding how to do my hair. I picked up the strands and did weird faces with each hairstyle I was trying. I decided to just straighten it and I put on a red-colored headband. I walked back into my room, grabbed my backpack and cell phone. I went outside to the front door and slipped on some white socks and my white vans. I got a text from Blueberry.

**From Blueberry**

**To Strawberry**

**Hey Strawberry, we are **

**Outside your apartment**

**Hurry up!**

**From Strawberry**

**To Blueberry**

_**Okay, Okay**_

_**I am coming.**_

I slipped my phone back into my pants' pocket and slung my bad over my shoulder. I unlocked the door and walked outside to see Hinata and Naruto. I smiled and closed and locked the door. Naruto came up and gave me a hug, and I saw Hinata sadly smiling. I gave into the hug and he let me go and we finally went on our way to school.

Hinata was wearing a black fish net shirt and under was a tank top along with white jeans. Over that she wore a white parka that was unzipped. On her feet she wore black Jordans and her beautiful hair was curled. Naruto was wearing a white tee-shirt with black baggy jeans. Over that he wore a black leather jacket and on his feet were his worn-out dirty converse.

"Man, Naruto you are totally happy and lively like always." I said and Naruto flashed me one of his goofy smiles.

"Well, Hinata-Chan made me a bowl of delicious ramen for breakfast."

"Is that so?" I smirked toward Hinata as she blushed deeply. "And you guys didn't bring me any? How nice…"

"Strawberry, don't be that way." Hinata plead as she passed me a bento box for breakfast. I shot her a thankful smile and ate it. Naruto tried to get a piece of sushi.

"MY FOOD BAKA, YOU ALREADY ATE!" Thus how Naruto came to school with a bump on his head.

"Sorry, Saki." I nodded showing that accepted his apology. We finally made it to school, and I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I looked where I think it is coming from and onyx clash with emerald. I gave him a small smile and returned my attention back to Naruto and Hinata.

**XxXxXx**

'What the fuck?! Does she think she could just smile at my Sasuke-Kun like that?!' I thought as I flipped my red-colored hair. I know what she did with Sasuke last night. She just can't come back here and try to destroy the perfect scheme I did. All that hard work. I snuggled more to MY Sasu-Kun and glared at her back.

That pink-haired slut needs to know that she just can't take what is mine now. I held onto Sasuke's arm as we walked into the school building.

Sakura Haruno, you better fucking watch out because you can't have your old life back. I worked way too hard for my life to be this way for it to come crashing down now.

**XxXxXx**

Sakura's POV (time skip)

I walked toward my last class before lunch, but something hit me on the back of the head. I turned around, ready to pummel the slut who decided to mess with me. I came across Karin and her 'bestest friend' Ami.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Is there anything you need Slut?" She fake gasp as she slightly tug my pink hair strand.

"Haruno, you really think you could come back and try to take MY Sasu-Kun?" She asked me as she pulled more on my pink hair. I slapped her hand away and stepped back.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about." She couldn't have known what I did with Sasuke last night.

"Sweetheart, Ami here saw you and MY boyfriend out last night." I saw Ami leave, quite happy with what she did. I rolled my eyes and turned my head back to Karin.

"So?" I asked as she stepped forward.

"Haruno," She began.

"Stop calling me Haruno." I shot out angrily; she shot me a look and dust off her pink slutty miniskirt.

"Okay, pinky. You are a traitorous bitch. No one here likes you. Because you are a weak little slut." I blinked away the tears and punched her square in the jaw.

"HARUNO, KAI! YOU BOTH HAVE DETENTION AFTERSCHOOL!" I heard Ms. Anko yell behind me as she ran up. She helped Karin to the nurse's office as she shot me a glance. I just smirked and hurriedly went off to my class.

**Flash Back (Normal POV for now)**

_**Sakura Haruno was walking down the hallway as people shot her glares and made snide remarks. **_

_** "HEY, HARUNO! I WILL PAY YOU TWENTY IF YOU MEET ME IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET FOR A QUICKIE!" Some guy yelled out. Sakura blinked away the tears as some fan-girl pushed her. **_

_** Sakura jumped away from a jock that was trying to touch her. She looked up and saw Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Karin glaring at her and making bitchy remarks about her. **_

_** "Did you hear?"**_

_** "Hear what?"**_

_** "Sakura Haruno cheated on Sasuke Uchiha!" **_

_** "What a slut!" **_

_** "Yeah, Karin being the loyal friend told Sasuke what happened."**_

_** "Sakura was caught making out with some jock on the school roof." **_

_** Sakura flinched as the gossip was thrown around. Another guy tried to touch her ass, but she moved away. She was too scared to be touch by another human-being. She slowly back away from students. **_

_** "HEY HARUNO! LOOKING FINE." Sakura was shot with disgusted looks; she started to run out of the hallway to outside. She fell down and started to cry. **_

_** 'What has happened to my life?' Sakura thought. **_

**End of Flashback**

I wasn't a slut or a bitch. Just when I made it to class, the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. I went to put my things away in my locker, and grabbed my lunch. I walked towards the cafeteria and heard people muttering or more like gossiping. I held my head up high as I strolled towards Naruto and Hinata.

"I heard Haruno landed a sucker on Kai."

"What the fuck, a secret cat fight happened?!"

"I wish I was there."

"I heard it was over Uchiha."

"Haruno deserved to get her ass beat."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Naruto and Hinata. The suddenly took me by the shoulders and led me to our oak tree. I rolled my eyes as they stopped and stood in front of me with confused looks.

"What the fuck happened Sakura?" Hinata asked calmly. I shot her a glance as I plopped down onto the grass. I heard Hinata sigh as she sat down followed by Naruto.

"Well, aren't you going to answer us Saki?" Naruto asked me has he poked my right shoulder. I scowled at him and opened up my lunch bag.

"Sakura, please talk to us." Hinata plead as she looked at me with a hopeful glance. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a PJ sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Sakura, stop being a bitch and talk to us!" Naruto tried to say calmly but he kind of yelled it.

"Strawberry, we are just trying to help." Hinata tried to reach out and pat my shoulder. I jerked away and looked off into the distance. "Please talk to us," she whispered.

I turned my head back towards them and opened my mouth to speak. "Karin was being a slut; that is what happened." I replied calmly and took a bite out of my sandwich. Naruto gave me a look to urge on about what else happened. "I had a flashback." They looked at me confused.

"What was the flashback about?" Naruto asked as he slurped down his ramen. I believe it was already his fifth bowl.

"The day after what happened with Sasuke and me three years ago and that I realize that life is a bitch." They moved closer to me and gave me a smile.

"Sakura, we are so sad about what happened back then." Hinata said. Naruto grabbed my hand gently as shot me a goofy smile.

"I know," I barely whispered those words. "But it just hurts so much." They came closer and we had a group hug. I returned it and we let go. "So I have detention afterschool…so what are you guys doing?"

"Well, I have my first football practice afterschool." Naruto replied and he gulped down a glass of homemade juice Hinata made.

"I will just go to Naruto's practice and I will go meet up with you after your detention ends." Hinata said as she cleaned up her mess. I nodded and cleaned up too.

**XxXxXx**

It was finally the end of the school day, but my celebration was short-lived. Because I have detention with the Slut and it is going to be complete hell. I waved goodbye to Hinata and Naruto as I made my way to the detention room. I knocked on the door, well mostly like pound on the door. Some teacher I didn't know answered and moved out of the way so I could come in.

I handed my stupid pink slip and proceeded to the back. And then walked in Karin covered in pink slutty clothing. I am beginning to hate the color pink; I sighed and rested my head into the elbow of my arm. I closed my eyes and rested. Then, my phone started to vibrate, thanks a lot phone. I took out my phone to see that I had received a text message. I read it and it was from Tsunade.

**To Sakura**

**From Tsunade**

**The clan ball and dinner**

**Is in three weeks, I**

**Want to go shopping**

**And pick out something**

**Elegant, oh and can u stash **

**Some sake for me?**

**To Tsunade**

**From Sakura**

_**Fine, but why can't**_

_**You get Shizune**_

_**To get you the**_

_**Sake?!**_

**To Sakura**

**From Tsunade**

**Shizune doesn't like**

**Me drinking Sake **

**The entire time pinky!**

**Bye I have business**

**To attend to.**

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. The business she probably is doing right is gambling and drowning herself in sake. After, about thirty minutes, detention was over. I AM FREE BITCHES! I jumped out of my seat, flipped off Karin while doing so, and went outside to meet up with Hinata.

I saw Hinata kicking a pebble and I ran up to her. "Hina! I am free!" She giggled at me as she stopped kicking the poor pebble.

"Finally, Saki! I was about to abandon you a minute ago."

"Yeah, like you could ever do that to me?! You love me way too much!" She shook her head softly as we linked arms.

"So what are we doing now?" She asked confused.

"Tsunade texted me." She looked at me and turned her head back in front of us.

"About what Saki?"

"She said the famous clan ball slash dinner was in three weeks. And she said we had to go shopping."

"Saki, you know what that means?!" I shot her a confused look. She smacked her forehead and looked at me, "WE GO SHOPPING DIMWIT!" Gosh, who would've thought Hinata would be that way. I shrunk down a bit as she calmed down. "C'mon let us hurry before the boutique around the corner closes." She dragged me silly to the boutique.

The name of the boutique was called, "Elements." 'What a creative name,' I thought sarcastically. Hinata dragged me again through the entrance. She finally stopped and I took in my surroundings. There were racks of beautiful elegant dresses. I knew I couldn't afford them, _yet._

"C'mon Saki, let's look around." Then, I was dragged again for the third time that day. I looked at all of the pretty dresses. Then, Hinata threw a pile of dresses at me and ushered me into the dressing room. I tried to glare at her, but she just giggled and shot me an innocent smile.

She went to go sit in one of lounge chairs and waited for me to try them on. She did the shoo movement and I stomped inside. The one thing I hate about shopping is clothing, unless it is a graphic tee or something. I tried on the first dress.

It was beige colored and it ended at mid-thigh. It had a umbrella shaped skirt that puffed out a little bit and it had tons of sparkles. The top was a bit gold colored and it was a tube-top design. Well, here it goes. I pushed open the door and model it for Hinata. She looked at me head to toe and she looked at my face. She shot me a disgusted look and shook her head no. Once again she shot me the "shoo" movement.

I tried on dress number two. It was white and it ended at my knees. It had an off the shoulder design. It had many ruffles and on top of that a lot of sequins around my stomach, it totally looked hideous in my opinion. I once again walked outside and modeled it for Hinata. She shook her vigorously and I walked back inside.

Finally, the last dress and I hope the one I will get. So I could get the dang shopping over with. It was a deep green-colored and it ended just above my knees. It was sleeveless and the top was solid color as the bottom was covered in sparkles. The skirt part of the dress was like pencil skirt designed. I walked out and Hinata looked at me a bit intently. Then, she broke out in a smile and then she shook her head no.

I glared at her and changed back into my regular clothing and now it was her turn. I walked outside and grabbed her and pushed her inside. I went to go sit in a dusk colored lounge chair and waited patiently. Well, kind of.

She came out in her first dress. It was black colored and it ended at her ankles. It had just one should strap and her curled hair actually made it look nicer. But the bad part was that it could barely contain her HUGE bust. Goddamn Hinata. And also that it was covered in sequins like everywhere. I shook my head no and she huffed and walked back inside

HA! FEEL MY PAIN BITCH! I mentally giggled as she came out with the next dress. It ended at just above her knees. It had thin straps and the bottom part of the dress was puffed out like my first dress. The top was solid white color and the bottom was a light silver color with a thin cloth over that was covered with sparkles. It looked actually stunning on her. I nodded my head yes and she smiled. She went back inside and I got off the lounge chair and went to go meet her outside.

She came out smiling as she ran over to me. "Saki, I feel bad that you didn't get to find your dress today." I just shrugged.

"I am hungry Hinata. Let's go to the café down the way." I suggested and she nodded. We linked arms and made our way over there. It was the same café were Sasuke took me last night. We entered through the French doors and went to go sit in the booth by the window. A waitress came to take our orders.

"I would have chocolate cake with a vanilla milkshake. Oh and a vanilla bean cake along with a moon cake to go." I ordered. Hinata shook her head lightly.

"I would like a moon cake and a mango fruit shake." Hinata ordered and the waitress left to go get them. I closed my eyes and reopened them.

"Sakura, do you think Naruto will ask me to the famous clan ball?" I looked at her like she had grown two-heads.

"I am one hundred percent sure he is going to ask you." I assured her and she shot me a smile. The waitress came back with our orders. I first put the nicely wrapped vanilla bean cake and moon cake into my bag. I then dug into the cake. Hinata was elegantly eating, well what else do you expect from the heiress of a multi-billion dollar company?

"Hinata, why Naruto?" I was truly confused as why a polite and elegant girl like Hinata would like a clumsy baka like Naruto.

"It just is. You can always question love, but you will never get a straight answer." She answered me as she finished the rest of her food. "Sakura, I got to go." I shot her a confused look, "Clan business." I nodded and waved as she left in a hurry. It must be very important. I finished the last of my food and got up to pay and leave. I walked to my apartment, slightly happy I guess. I don't know I felt optimistic.

I made it home and did my regularly routine. I went into my room and changed into a white night gown and I cleaned up the mess I forgot to do in the morning. I placed the box onto my bed and took out the scrapbook. I looked at it intently and opened it up.

On the third page was a picture of Ino and I in our cheer uniforms with Tenten in her soccer one and Hinata in her dance costume. We were in middle school at the time. We had a sisterly bond, nothing could've broken it, or we thought. High school is a total bitch. It changed everything from your childhood. I turned off the light and placed the scrapbook back into the box and put that under my bed.

I pulled the blankets over me and went to sleep. Let the veil of pain and scars be lifted.

**Chapter 4 of Love is Pain. Yay!**

**Okay, that was some of Sakura's Past the next chapter is a big part of Sakura's Past!**

**I hope you review, even if it is one-worded!**

**Goal: 17 or 20 reviews **


	5. Ch, 5 Video Diary Entry 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Note: This whole chapter is in Sakura's past in like the beginning of her past.**

**Key:**

**Bold: Sakura in the present for the flashback**

_Regular:_ _The past_/ _video diary_/

Sakura in the present for a little while

**Inner Sakura**

_**Sakura's Thoughts**_

**Love is Pain**

**Chapter 5**

**Video Diary Entry 1**

"_The eyes were put into us to make us look forward,_

_Not for us to look back in to the past…but sometimes_

_The eyes aren't needed to do so."_

Sakura's POV

I woke up groggily and I rubbed my eyes slightly. Man, I had a slightly nice sleep. I got off my bed and stood up straight. I slightly jumped when I heard my phone ring loudly. I scratched the back of my neck as I walked towards my desk. I grabbed it and read the little pop up with a text from Naruto.

**From Naruto**

**To Sakura**

**Message:**

**Hey, Saki-chan. Hinata and I won't **

**Be coming to class today, due to clan and family business.**

I rolled my eyes and decided I won't be going to school today either. I replied back and told them I won't be going either. Like always they protested but ignored it. I walked over to my restroom and brushed my teeth and washed my petty face. I brushed my pink hair and put it into a messy bun. I walked out into my small cramp kitchen; well at least I have a place to live in.

I rubbed my eyes as I pulled the handle of my fridge. I looked inside and grabbed a few ingredients. I grabbed a carton of eggs, vegetables such as tomatoes, green onions, and bell peppers. I kicked the fridge door close as I set my things onto the counter. I quickly cooked myself a delicious omelet. I set myself at my small retro style table and quietly ate my food.

I put my dishes into the sink and decided I will wash it later or maybe tomorrow, I made my way back into my bedroom. I saw something lying on my carpeted floor. I walked closer, bent down and grabbed the unknown item. It turned out to be my USB hard drive from the box. I threw it onto my desk sloppily. I didn't want to be near such unwanted memories. I threw myself onto my bed, my face staring up at the ceiling.

I lazily traced my finger in the air making sloppy and uninteresting doodles. I lifted my head and looked back at my desk. More like at the USB drive. It doesn't hurt just to look at it for once. I got up and plopped down onto my swivel chair. I pulled the little USB into my laptop and clicked on my files.

I opened up a folder named, "Video Diary." I clicked on video entry one and silently chanted that I won't cry.

**Video Diary Entry 1**

_Sakura was spinning around in a hot pink swivel chair in front of her desk where the video camera was placed. Ino was laying stomach flat down on Sakura's small bed reading a magazine that came out that morning. Hinata was dancing around to the music that flowed through her ear buds to her ears. Tenten was making origami ninja stars and already had a little pile next her right side. _

_ Sakura stopped spinning in her chair. Of course dizzy before she looked up at the camera. She sheepishly smiled and looked behind her seeing her friends in la la land. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to the camera. _

_ "Hello, this is my video entry number one. My name is Haruno Sak-," Sakura was then interrupted by a loud giggle. "What is it piggy?" Sakura raised her voice as she spin on the swivel chair to face Ino. _

_"You are not Sakura Haruno." Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten shot her confused looks. Ino let out a deep sigh as she flipped the next page of the magazine. "You are Uchiha Sakura." Then all of the girls except for Sakura who was deep tomato red were laughing. _

_ "What about wannabe Mrs. Shikamaru Nara?" Sakura shot back. Then it was Ino's turn to turn deep red as the other girls laughed at her. Ino then darted her eyes toward Hinata and Tenten._

_ "What about Uzumaki lover along with a certain Neji Hyugga lover?" Hinata and Tenten started to blush as Ino smirked. Tenten started to throw her paper ninja stars at her. Sakura rolled her eyes as she return her attention back to the camera. _

_ "Yeah, those are my crazy friends." Sakura said as she sighed. _

_ "DON'T FORGET BEAUTIFULLY TALENTED BEST FRIENDS!" Ino yelled out as she was trying to dodge Tenten's ninja stars. Sakura rolled her eyes as she then looked at the camera. _

_ "Well, anyway like I said this is my video diary entry one. So this one is going to tell you about the things I like most in my life. So, I like money, graphic tees, death, my friends, my family, and my education. This isn't any special order. I feel like I am missing something." Sakura thought for a bit but she then shrugged her shoulders._

_ "YOUR BOYFRIEND!" The three girls yelled at the pink-haired girl. Sakura deeply blushed as her friends started to giggle. Sakura threw them a death glare._

_ "Yeah, my wonderful boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha and we have been together for four years and still going strong!" Sakura said as she had a dreamy look in her eyes. _

_ "Lucky forehead…" Ino mumbled as Sakura threw a magazine at her head. Ino glared at her and returned back to the magazine. _

_ "Well, this is my first entry I guess. I officially now have a diary, a video diary." Sakura did a peace sign and smiled. The screen then went black. _

**Back to the present**

On the computer screen were two buttons if I wanted to watch the next entry or reply this one. I exited the thing as I pulled out the USB drive and threw it into a little messy pile on my desk. Not caring if I lost it or not. I logged off of my computer and walked back to my bed. I plopped down and thought about what happened that day before I filmed such a video entry.

**Flash Back**

_"HARUNO, GET OPEN!" Anko, the coach of the girls' soccer team, yelled. Sakura Haruno kept her pace with her opponent and tried to get the ball that Ino was trying to pass her. Sakura finally got the ball, face flushed red and beads of sweat ran down her face. She quickly advanced toward the goal. _

_ Sakura was known to have strong legs, and not to mention some nice looking ones. She kicked the ball with all her might and there it goes as it lands in the net. Sakura satisfied with what she did wiped her forehead as she followed her teammates to her coach. The game was already over and she could finally relax. _

_ "Get job team, especially you Haruno," Her coach praised them as Sakura smirked. "Practice Friday next week and don't forget." Everybody nodded and grabbed their things. Sakura met up with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. _

_ "Great job today, Forehead, in the game especially with that super kick during the last minute of the game." Sakura semi-glared at her blonde friend as Ino stuck out her tongue playfully. _

_ "You too, Piggy, especially with those sweets you had during break." Ino blushed red as Hinata and Tenten snickered at her. Sakura wore a triumph smirk on her face. The girls met up with their best guy friends. Sakura happily skipped towards her four year and still going strong boyfriend. _

_ "Hey Sasu-Kun, did you see the last part of the game?" Sakura greeted and asked her boyfriend. Sasuke nodded as he slung his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. The boys just got done with their soccer practice a few minutes before. _

_ "You were great." Sasuke said as he kissed her forehead. Sakura smiled at her boyfriend's sweetness that rarely came. _

**'Man, I was so naïve back then.' I thought as I placed my hands onto my stomach looking at the ceiling. **

**Back to the Flashback **

_"Saki-Chan, you were great today in the game." Naruto complimented Sakura as she gave him a thank-you nod. _

_ "So, where are we going to celebrate our first victory?" Tenten asked as she leaned onto Neji._

_ "H-how a-a-about t-the c-c-café a-a-a-around the c-c-corner t-that I-s open?" Hinata suggested and she looked at everybody. _

_ "You are so cute when you stutter Hina!" Sakura said as she snuggled more with Sasuke. _

_ "Yeah, let's go there." Ino agreed with Hinata's idea. _

_ "T-thank y-you S-s-strawberry-C-Chan f-for t-the compliment you said earlier." Hinata replied to Sakura. Sakura nodded a welcome. _

_ "So let's hurry to the café!" Ino said. That pig and her sweets. Everybody sweat dropped as Ino ran to Shikamaru's car. Everybody piled into their cars and drove to the café. They arrived and a pastel colored building with nice decorations. The group of eight entered and sat at a large booth in the back. _

_ "Man, I am so going to take a long shower when I get home." Ino said as all of the girls nodded agreeing with her. _

_ "May I take your orders?" asked a girl with midnight blue hair with sapphire colored eyes. She seem unfazed by the guys astounding good-looks. _

_ "We all want the vanilla bean cake and to drink are water." The waitress nodded and went to get their orders. _

_ "I wonder why she seemed unfazed by your guys' good looks." Tenten said as she pointed to the each of the guys. _

_The guys shrugged but Neji had a smirk. "SO Tenten, you think I am good looking?" Tenten realized what she said and blushed deeply._

_Everybody giggled, chuckle, or had a smirk on their face. "I didn't m-m-mean it that way Neji." Tenten tried to explain._

"_Whatever you say elephant girl, but I knew what you meant." Tenten threw a napkin-made ninja star at him. The girls giggled and the waitress came back with their food. They all said their thanks-you except for some, (Sasuke and Neji, and surprisingly Shikamaru.) _

"_Ungrateful bastards, don't appreciate anything." The waitress muttered before walking away. Neji and Sasuke glared at her back._

_Everybody ate their food and joked around for a while. Sasuke decided to pay for his and Sakura's bill. Sakura thanked him with a chaste kiss. The girls were silently envious, but were happy that their friend was with the guy she liked all this time._

"_Forehead, Hinata, Tenten, and I are going to your house later." Sakura rolled her eyes, but accepted it. _

**End of flashback**

I think staring at the ceiling too much could make you slightly dizzy and a bit in a daze. I got off of my bed and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a graphic tee-shirt and a black sweater. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans. I changed and ran my fingers through the strands of my pink hair after I finished.

**You know, you are still weak. **

Fuck, my stupid inner is back.

_**What are you doing back?**_

**Well, your life got a bit more interesting.**

_**You are a bitch. **_

__**Thank you! Because a bitch is a female dog, a dog barks, bark is part of a tree, and a tree is a part of nature thus nature is beautiful. So you called me beautiful.**

_** Just shut up and leave me alone. **_

__I walked out of my room and went to the front door. I slipped on some socks and black boots. I slipped my cell phone along with a few bucks from my purse and put it into my pocket. I walked out of my house and locked my door. I could still go to school, I just missed first period. But no thanks, I made my way around the city. I found a nice convenient store and walked through the automatic sliding doors.

I looked around the store and found the items I wanted. I grabbed a box of razor blades and made my way to the counter. I purchased them and tried to ignore the gawking faces of other costumers and the cashiers. I nodded a bye and started to make way to a nice café for a snack. I ordered a strawberry cake roll and vanilla milkshake to go. I paid for it and once ignored the stupid gawking faces. I slurped some of my milkshake as I made my home. I entered, locked my door, and slipped off my boots. I walked through my hallways and made my way to my restroom.

I took out the box of razor blades and set it on the counter. I exited; I will deal with them later. I walked across to my bedroom and placed my cell phone and receipts onto my desk along with my money. I need to get a job soon, I will go job hunting tomorrow I guess. I grabbed my milkshake and strawberry cake roll. I walked over to my living room and plopped down on the leather couch.

I turned on my TV and flipped through the channels. I put a big chunk of the cake roll into my mouth and chewed slowly. Man, I am basically living my life off of sweets lately. Ever since, Sasuke took me to that café. Damn him. Fuck him. Well, not in that sense. I turned off my TV and threw away my things and washed my dishes.

I walked out, my life is totally boring. I walked over to my restroom and looked at the stupid box of razor blades. Maybe I could escape reality for a little while. I grabbed the box and opened it. I carefully took a blade out and then closed the box and put it back into his little hiding place. I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

My dull emerald-colored eyes and my pasty ivory skin taunt me with the words ugly and words from my past. I gripped the razor blade tighter and laid out my left arm and flipped it so my wrist was out in the open. I gently placed the blade over my flesh and dragged it across my skin. Fresh blood seeped through the newly made cut. I gave out an emotionless smile and looked back at my reflection.

The pain from the cut feels great. I turned the knob of my skin and the cold water washed over my cut. I got out alcohol and a Band-Aid. I cleaned my cut more and covered it with the Band-Aid. Maybe one more cut? I grabbed the blade and cut myself one more time. I bit my lip, the pain feels so good. I repeated the cleaning process and threw away the blade. I felt slightly dizzy and I was in a daze of mental and physical painless stage.

I wore an emotionless smile on my face as I walked out of the restroom. I walked over to my cramp small kitchen. I stroll over to my fridge and grabbed a secret bottle of sake that was disguised in a bottle of apple juice. I closed my fridge and hurriedly made my way to bedroom. I sat on my bed looking straight forward. I opened the fresh bottle of sake and took a swig.

Delicious, sake always helps after the cutting process. My phone started to go off, but I ignored it. I took another powerful swig of sake and I lay down on my back. I started up at the ceiling and with my opposite hand started to doodle with my index finger. I drowned the rest of my sake and threw the bottle angrily at the wall. I watched the bottle brake into broken glass.

Another mess to clean up soon, I closed my eyes and drifted off to a long nap with no warmth covering my body.

**An hour later**

I woke up groggily. I got off of my bed and went to clean up the glass. I looked at my phone and saw that it was some hate mail. I threw my phone back onto my desk. Another bottle of sake is calling for me. I slowly made it to my kitchen. Once, I got there I grabbed a bottle of sake and leaned against my counter.

I opened the bottle and took swig of sake. The burning taste went down my throat, it refreshed me. I looked at my left wrist; the pain was great to feel. I might just cut myself again after this drink. I drank another swig of sake as I leaned off of the counter and made it to my bedroom. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and slid down the wall. I brought my knees closer to my body; I sat in the dark and took another drink of my sake.

I didn't notice a few tears roll down my face. After a few more tears, I noticed. I angrily wiped off my tears. TEARS EQUAL WEAKNESS. I drank the final drop of my sake and threw the bottle at my wall. Glass pieces slightly grazed my skin when the bottle broke. I will cry no longer, I got up from my little angry moment spot, and I stumbled back to my bedroom clumsily. I leaned against my doorway into the darkness of my bedroom.

I looked side to side and finally made my way into my bedroom. I fell onto my carpeted flooring and stayed there for a few seconds. I started to crawl to my bed. But I was too weak, stupid fucking me. I will not be fucking weak. I gathered up enough strength and plopped onto my bed. I feel asleep instantly in the dark and the chillness of the night.

**Okay, this was chapter five of Love is Pain. I finally updated! Sorry, for not doing to earlier, but I was busy. I want to thank all of the reviewers from the last chapter**

** So Sakura cuts herself?! Who saw that coming?! And she drinks?! Again who saw that coming?!**

**Oh and I need you guys to vote! In the reviews,**

**So I was thinking of a temporary paring for Sakura: GaaSaku, SaiSaku, SakuOC? PLEASE VOTE! Note: If GaaSaku wins, Sai will be Ino's love interest for a little while or if SaiSaku or SakuOC Gaara will be Sakura's cousin. **

**Oh and for Hinata also: HinaKiba or HinaShino PLEASE VOTE! (I am kind of leaning more towards Kiba, but I want to know you opinion. **

**Goal: 25 or 27 reviews? **


	6. Ch, 6 Another Wasteful Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Inner Sakura**

**Love is Pain**

**Chapter 6**

**Another Wasteful Day**

"_Emotionally unstable…_

_That is insult_

_To my mental and physical _

_Instability."_

Sakura's POV

I woke up with a major headache. Blaming it on the two bottles of sake. I got out of my bed and made my way across to my bathroom. I opened my little mirror cabinet and took out some Advil. I filled a little glass of water and took the pills. I gulped down the water and set the glass cup back onto my counter. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I brushed my pink hair and curled it. I am still deciding if I will go to school.

I walked over back to my room and over to my closet. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt that was emerald green along with a white cardigan. I walked over to my dresser and got out a black skirt and green stockings. I also grabbed a chain that looped my skirt pocket to the one to the back and slipped on some fishnet gloves. I changed and walked out into my bathroom. I added a ribbon bow into my hair that clipped my bangs to the side.

I walked to the near end of my hallway and cleaned up the glass from the sake bottle glass. I walked into my kitchen and opened up my fridge door. I grabbed a bottle of sake that was disguised as apple juice and a red apple. With the two items in my hands, I walked back to my room to grab my book bag. I guess I am going to school today. I slipped my bottle of sake into the bag and went over to my desk. I pulled open the third drawer and grabbed mi to go cutting blade. You know the ones that you use to cut open boxes? Yeah, those blades.

I slipped the blade into my book bag and maybe another bottle of sake for school. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of sake this time disguised as pineapple juice. I had my book bag, my sake, my blade, and my cell phone so I am now ready for school. Wait, I forgot to get some Band-Aids and alcohol patches. I went to my restroom packed those two items along with some Advil. I then walked back to my front door and opened it. I closed it behind me and locked it. I guess I am going to walk to school alone today and spend it alone mostly. Since Hinata and Naruto have some stupid clan business again. I started to walk as my feet thudded against the cement pavement kind of loudly. I took my phone out of my back pocket and looked at the time. It was seven-fifty a.m. I had about ten minutes to get to school on time or five minutes if I run.

I guess I am going to just take my time and probably buy a lunch at some deli around the city area where I walk through. I looked around the city to find a place to get my lunch for school. Possibly I could just get a fruit cup from the same loveable café I go to now. I entered through the door and ordered a fruit cup, paid, and went on my way to school.

I put the fruit cup into my book bag.

'**How come we only get to eat a fruit cup?!' My inner whined. **I rolled my eyes at my inner's inappropriate tone at me.

'_**Because we need to eat something light since I have sake and I totally don't want to throw up.'**_

'**I see you are still going on that addiction with the sake. How about cutting?'**

'_**I am still doing the addiction, you say.' **_

'**Luckily, it's not smoking…'**

'_**I only did it that one time.'**_

'**Whatever, you are boring.'**

'_**You know you just called yourself boring too. Bye I have no time for this.'**_

'**Bye my outer bitch.'**

I rolled my eyes as I finally arrived at school. I check the time, it was eight-ten a.m. I guess I am only ten minutes late, but I won't really be late since Kakashi-sensei is always late. I slowly strolled down the hallways toward my homeroom. I finally made it to the door and opened it. I cursed myself today because Kakashi-sensei is actually early today. DAMNIT! I gave him a fake smile.

"Nice of you Sakura to finally join us. What is your reason for being late today?" I rolled my eyes.

"I just didn't feel like hurrying to school." I went to my seat in the back as Kakashi-sensei sighed deeply.

"Class, do whatever you want." Kakashi-sensei got out his book, this time blue, probably a new one. Ugh, that means more books to burn. I grabbed my _'apple juice' _and opened it up. I took a sip, ugh the burning taste of sake. It helps sometimes, majority of the time. Luckily, I have Advil so I won't have a big hangover and a terrible headache.

"Well, if isn't pinky." I looked up and saw Karin, Ino, and Tenten. I gave them a fake smile and went back to drinking my disguised sake. Hmm, what do I need to do today? Oh yeah I have to go job hunting and probably buy some groceries. "Hey, Pinky! I am talking to you." Karin flicked my forehead. I glared at her and then took a drink.

"What Karin?" I honestly don't care what the fuck she has to say.

"Well, some jock told me to tell you to meet him on the roof for your services." Fucking bitch.

"I am not a whore." I huffed and drank some more sake. I am so lucky I brought myself another bottle.

"Says the girl who cheated on Sasuke Uchiha and getting caught red-handed." I rolled my eyes; she thinks she could bring that up. None of the things on that roof that day was my intentions.

"Karin, just go away." I thought it was best to just ignore her and get on with my life. I lazily looked around the room to see everybody's eyes and ears on our conversation.

"Haruno, you are a weak slut that nobody cares about. Nobody at this school likes you, even majority of the teachers hate you. Haruno, you are a fucking whore and a fake. Because you are a poor downgraded ugly slut who had her time a long time ago. You don't have any innocence anymore, Haruno. You are not even close to being pure." I heard people whispering and muttering. I pushed out my chair and got off.

I walked past her and went to the restroom. I didn't notice I was crying as I pushed open the bathroom door. I walked over to the sinks and mirrors. I looked at myself, Karin is kind of right. I am ugly, nobody likes me here, nobody cares about me, and I might just be a fake is also true that I have no fucking innocence and that I am not pure. But I am strong…not weak…not anymore. I got out my cutting blade and placed on the sink. I brought out my left wrist and pulled up the sleeve. I grabbed the blade and pushed the blade up more. I gently pressed it against my skin and sliced through my skin.

I laughed an emotionless laugh and cut myself one more time. I cleaned the wounds and placed the colorful Band-Aids. I cleaned my blade and put everything away. I looked at myself more in the mirror. Just who am I? I grabbed a strand of my hair, it was a shade or lighter than _hers_ and I had _his _dull emerald eyes. I washed my face and took an Advil pill so the pain could go away.

I walked out of the restroom back to homeroom. I pushed open the door and walked back to my seat with people whispering and muttering around me.

"That whore."

"Why can't she just kill herself?!"

"Two timing slut."

"I wonder how much she charges."

I sat in my chair and mentally made a list of things I was going to do today afterschool. I am just happy we don't have any dance or cheerleading practice yet. I looked down at my left wrist. I have been staring at it for a long time that it could have been burned through from my intense gaze. I smiled emotionlessly. Why can't everything be the old way before high school?

**XxXxXx**

It was finally lunch time and Naruto and Hinata were finally here. I told them I was going to meet them at our tree later, I have some business to attend. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't notice the figure in front of me that bumped into. All of my things fell out and I landed on my butt. Dam nit! Why can't anything go good today? I looked at the wall I bumped into and saw Neji Hyugga holding my blade in his hand. My eyes widened and I grabbed the blade out of his hand quickly and packed up my things and ran off.

I went into the restroom again and pulled out my left wrist. I did my cutting process and this time I cut myself four times. I was about to make it five when I saw Ino-pig and Tenten looking at me with wide-eyes. I cursed myself. I glared at them, "You can't tell anyone especially Karin. Neji, I think, already knows." They nodded slowly as I cleaned my wounds and my blade. I pulled down my sleeve and walked past them.

I heard Ino mutter, "Why Forehead?"

I stopped and turned to reply, "Because you guys made me this way." I turned back on my heel and started to walk towards the tree where Hinata and Naruto were at. I plopped down by Hinata and gave them a small smile.

"Hey Saki! How have you been?" Hinata asked cheerfully. I smiled and told her I was fine.

"So Hinata and Naruto any good things about your clans?" I was very curious they were always gone so I thought I might as well just ask.

"Well nothing much just business offers I guess." Hinata answered and I nodded in understanding.

"Naruto, could you stop slurping your ramen so loudly?!" I yelled at him as he looked at me wide-eyed. He slowly nodded not wanting to take my wrath. I took out my fruit cup and my disguised sake. I popped open the cap of the fruit cup and poked my fork into a piece of melon.

"Is that all you are having for lunch Sakura?" Hinata asked me worried about my health since it was a small portion.

"Hinata, I am fine. Don't worry your blueberry head too much!" I assured her and she spared me one more look before nodding and went back to sharing ramen with Naruto. How cute they are! I finished half of my sake and all of my fruit cup.

"You guys, I have to go do something. I will see you guys in English." They nodded at me and said their goodbyes. I walked away with a small smile on my face. I walked over to one of the vending machines outside and bought myself a bottle of water. I gripped onto my bottle and made my way to the restroom. I popped some Advil pills into my mouth and gulped them down along with some water.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and packed up my things quickly. The bell rang as I made my way out of the bathroom. I hurriedly made my way to English class and I hurriedly went to my seat. I seemed to have forgotten that I sit at the same table as them. Ino kept on giving me worried looks. What the fuck? I do not know why the fuck she is worrying over me. We aren't even friends, let alone acquaintances.

I gave her a look to "fuck the fuck off." I also gave one to Tenten and Neji. It was another free period and I decided to do the homework I missed from the previous day. I finished it all since it was an easy load and I started to hum a tune and doodle in my notebook.

"Could you stop humming?! It is annoying." Sasuke snapped at me. I gave him a blank look and went back to humming and doodling. He huffed and flicked my forehead. I glared at him and tugged at his raven-colored bangs. He shot me a murderous look and went back to his own business. It seems like he is still stuck in the fucking past. Dumb-ass Uchiha.

**XxXxXx**

I packed up my things and it was finally the end of the day. Hinata and Naruto can't hang out again because of their clans. I told them it was okay, but inside I was a little bit mad that we couldn't hang out much. I might sound selfish, but they are the only close people I have around me at this moment. I started to make my way home hurriedly so that I could get my job hunting and shopping done.

I entered my house and went to go take a shower. I had to make myself look presentable. I changed all of my Band-Aids with new ones and dried myself with a white fluffy towel. I wrapped myself and went across to my room. I changed into white long-sleeve polo with a khaki lower-thigh length skirt with white tights that ended right over her knees. I slipped on some tan comfortable shoes that looked fancy enough. I went back to her restroom and put her hair into a nice bun.

I went to go get her tan frilly side bag and put my wallet and cell phone inside. I grabbed my keys and went outside and locked my doors. I put my keys into my purse and started to make way over to the possible restaurants I could work at. I entered a restaurant named The Hidden Leaf. I went up o one of the workers.

"Excuse me; I saw the help wanted sign outside. Is there anybody I could talk to about getting the job?" I asked politely as the worker gave me a soft smile.

"Yes of course, but she isn't in today. Do you want to schedule an interview?" I nodded yes and the worker came back with an application. "Just bring that back tomorrow and then you could talk to her." I nodded and said bye as I made my way out of the restaurant.

I went to one of the supermarkets. So I need to buy some juice, bottles of water, sake, instant ramen, eggs, veggies, fruits, and some meat. I grabbed the nearest cart by me and I went for my hunt for the things. I first started to look for the instant ramen. I found in the aisle by the door and grabbed a box.

'What to look for next?' I thought as I pushed my cart down the aisle.

'**How about the veggies and fruit?'**

** '**Good idea.' I went straight to the produce area. I grabbed bags of grapes, pineapples, oranges, mangos, strawberries, cherries, bananas, tomatoes, bell peppers, lettuce, and maybe some more oranges. I went off to go get some eggs. I grabbed a case of twenty-four and went off to go get some meat. I grabbed my steak, chicken, and beef. I just need to go get sake and a case of water. I went off to the drink aisles.

I just remembered that I need to go buy juice as well. I grabbed three large bottles of sake, a case of water, and fifteen bottles of juice. I went off the cashier and put my things on the converter belt. I walked up to the cashier and got out my wallet.

"I need to see ID for the sake, ma'am." I rolled my eyes and got out my fake ID. I was going to hand it to the pizza face boy, but instead I fluttered my eyelashes. I scooted towards him and he began to sweat. "You know I won't check y-your I-ID mm-ma'am. I smiled and said a quick goodbye. I carried all of my things to my house luckily I live close by. I unlocked my house door and went to go put everything in the kitchen

I organized everything and was starting to get hungry. I didn't eat much because of the sake, and the cutting. I went to go prepare some instant ramen since I am too lazy to cook right now after all of that walking, talking, and carrying. I waited three minutes and ate my instant ramen as I leaned over the counter top. I threw everything away and started to make way towards my room.

I changed into a white tank top and blue striped pajama pants. I undid my hair and went across to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair. I tied my hair in a low ponytail and went to go do my homework before going to sleep. After, thirty minutes of doing today's homework I put everything away. I looked at my left wrist and traced the Band-Aids lightly. I got up and leaned against my doorway looking at my bathroom's door. I could cut and drink a cup of sake or I could just go to bed.

I pondered on the idea and closed my eyes. I opened them up and thought about how Tenten, Ino, and Neji found out of my cutting habits. I decided I won't cut and went back to my room. I jumped onto my bed and laid there just looking at the ceiling. Maybe, someday my life could be normal again. I feel asleep in the silent night with cuts on my wrist and a half bottle of sake in my book bag.

**This is chapter 6 of Love is Pain! I want to thank the people and reviewed.**

**So the tempo pairings will be InoSai and KibaHina. **

**I wanted to throw in another person for Sakura. So Please VOTE for GaaSaku or NaruSaku?**

**I was also thinking of making a Naruto story in the plot of like camp rock and camp rock 2. But I don't know yet.**

**Please Review, EVEN IF IT IS ONE-WORDED. **

**Goal: 30-35 reviews**


	7. Ch,7 Not good enough?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Love is Pain**

**Chapter 7**

"_**Seeing the one you love,**_

_**Love another hurts deeply.**_

_**It is something you and I have **_

_**In common…"**_

Ino's POV

I woke up and got off my silky sheets and my warm blanket. I shook my head and gasped. I guess I remembered what I saw what Sakura did to herself. I am kind of shaken up. My feel lightly tapped against my cold morning tile. I went over to my closet and grabbed a blue polo and a black vest. I made my way over to my dresser and grabbed a blue skirt that ended at mid-thigh. I changed and strolled over to my bathroom that was on the other side of my room.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my golden blonde hair. I put my hair into a neat bun and went out to the kitchen. I saw Shikamaru eating an apple and yawning. I wasn't surprised that a he came here without telling me. He does it all the time so it isn't really that bad. I looked at the BFF charm bracelet he gave me and I walked over to him with a big smile.

"Morning Shika-Kun, how are you this fine morning?" I asked as I took his apple and took a bite out of it. He looked at me with wide-eyes and his mouth agape.

"Troublesome. Ino, I told you to stop calling me that. You took my apple, troublesome. I WANT ANOTHER ONE!" Shikamaru calmly told me at first not he is pounding the granite top like a baby. I giggled and poked out my tongue at him.

"Whatever Shika-Kun, let's go on our way to school." I said as I went out to the front door with Shika-Kun following slowly. "Let's walk today." Shikamaru looked at me in disbelief.

"First, you take my apple, now you want me to walk with you to school?" He said slowly I nodded and grabbed his arm. "Troublesome bitch. Never let me do anything." He muttered and I turned my head to glare at him.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" I asked him slowly with my eyes filled with rage.

"Nothing, troublesome woman." I hit the back of his head as we made our way to school.

My steps made loud thumps against the cement. I looked at the scenery and amazed at the flowers. I leaned onto my right slightly as I walked with Shika with the wind blowing against my skin. "Shika-Kun, who is the girl that you like? I am just curious, that is all." I said to Shikamaru as I looked at him.

"It is too troublesome to say." He answered as he stuffed his hands into his khaki pants and looked up at the sky.

"Just tell me." I replied as I shook his upper arm.

"No Ino." I shook him harder.

"Fine, IT IS TEMARI!" He yelled out to the skies. I let go of his arm and was very shocked.

'He liked the bitch?!' I thought as I looked at him. 'Why not me, am I too ugly?!' I thought.

He looked out of the corner of his eye at me. "I know you don't like her. But can you for me?" He asked.

"Of course, Shika-K-, Shikamaru. We are best friends of course." I replied; we finally made it to school. Shikamaru gave a slight nod as we walked over to our group of friends. I couldn't but help to look at Sakura. 'Why is she like this now? Was she always like this?' I thought. I walked over to Tenten and plopped down by her.

"Hey Ino!" Tenten smiled as he hugged me slightly. I giggled and returned it.

"Hey." Karin didn't even notice me, what a friend.

'NARUTO-BAKA! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKEN YOGURT!" I heard Sakura yell, I imagined the scene before looking at it myself. I slightly giggled at the sight of Naruto getting tackled by Sakura as Hinata was laughing her ass off.

"Can't she be a little bit more, I don't know, civil?" Karin said in a snotty tone.

"She is just having fun." I said as I played with my bangs.

"So now you are sticking up for the enemy?" Karin asked as she glared at me.

"Of course not. I am just saying." Karin just snorted and rolled her eyes. I saw Shikamaru taking looks at Temari. I was jealous of course, seeing the guy you love, love someone else. I twitched and gather up my things. I wanted to leave the sight. Seeing him falling slowly in love with her, was painful. I left and looking down at the soft padding of the grass. Soon, the cement, then the while tile of the hallway.

I soon bumped into someone hard. My items fell out of my arms, I groaned. I went down on to my knees to pick up my stuff. "Sorry, for bumping into you." Still not looking at the stranger I bumped into. I was shocked when I saw the stranger bend down and helped me pick up my things.

"It is nothing beautiful." I blushed deeply as I looked up at him. I was shocked he was like a Sasuke replica. I gasped as his captivating beauty. "I see you have a love for flowers." I nodded and my blush deepened. "Well, I have a passion to pain them. I have to go see you later beautiful." I nodded and waved goodbye. I hurriedly made it to homeroom and I entered through the door. I started to make my way towards my seat by Shikamaru, but I saw Temari and him flirting. I blinked away unwanted tears and went to go sit in a chair in front of Hinata.

Then walked in two handsome strangers, one with red-hair and the same guy from the hallway followed by how sad Kakashi-sensei. "I am late, blah, whatever. These are the new students introduce yourselves while I read." Everybody in the class groaned but returned their attention towards the mysterious hot strangers.

The red-headed one came up and grunted. "My name is Sabaku no Gaara. I like not many things. And I probably dislike all of you guys." He stepped back while the Sasuke look-a-like stepped up.

"My name is Onuhar Sai. I like art and I dislike well I don't know."

Then, all of a sudden I heard a squeal from behind me. I saw Sakura jump out of her chair and run towards both of the guys. She hugged both of them tightly as she exclaimed, "OMG! I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" She let go of them as both of the guys gasped for air. She went over to the red-haired one and linked arms with him.

"Nice to see you strawberry." Gaara replied as he hugged her. She hugged him back tightly and let go as she faced Sai.

"Nice to see you Ugly." Sai smirked as gasps and mutters were heard around the classroom. Sakura smirked too and she walked up to him. She hugged him first and then now Sai is on the ground with his face in his hands. Sakura smirked she had punched Sai square in the face. She went back to Gaara and pulled him along to his new seat by her. I saw Sai get up and started to walk towards me. My breath was hitched in my throat as he smirked towards me.

"Hello Beautiful." I blushed and faced him as he sat in the empty chair by me.

"Hello. My name is Ino Yamanaka." I replied he nodded and then I saw a paper ball hit him in the back of his head.

"Sai! What the freak?! She gets beautiful, and I get ugly?!" Sakura playfully pouted at him. Sai rolled his eyes.

"Well, I read in this book that girls like to be called the opposite of what they really look like." He explained. I felt hurt; he didn't really think I was beautiful. Then, I felt a small hand grip my shoulder, I turned to face Hinata.

"Don't worry about it. Sai has trouble expressing his emotions and shit. So don't feel offended by it." I nodded and looked back at my group of friends. They looked like they always do just not me, but with Temari. I felt offended and then I felt Sakura's gaze on me. I turned to face her but she went back to talking with Gaara.

"Is it if I sit with you guys today?" I asked them. I saw them exchange glances, and then they nodded. "Thanks." Sakura just rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"So piggy, still have the sweets in your locker?" She asked.

"You know it Forehead!" We both giggled.

"Don't leave me out you two." Hinata added and then we shook our heads.

"Of course not Blueberry." It felt like old times, what happen to those?

**XxXxXx**

It was lunch time and I felt ugly even Sai admitted it and Shikamaru didn't say it, but I felt it. I looked at the bathroom door; it was urging me to do it. I angrily pushed the door and walked to a stall. Forgetting to close or lock the stall door, I was too angry. I pushed two fingers down my throat and threw up. AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?! I angrily stuffed my fingers again and then a hand pulled me from behind and I was frozen.

I looked at the emerald eyes of Sakura. She looked angry as hell. "Piggy, why?" She asked slowly. Just like the day I saw her cut herself.

"I am not good enough." I replied.

"Did Karin suggest this?" She asked me and I nodded guiltily. She grabbed me by the wrist towards the cafeteria. I looked at the tile as she made her way towards Karin. Sakura, why are you defending me? I thought.

"Karin! I need to talk to you!" Karin rolled her eyes as she looked at Sakura.

"What do you want now?"

"I have a problem with you! Are you trying to put her life in danger?!" Sakura yelled as she pointed a finger towards me.

"I told her the truth and besides she wanted to look flawless, so I gave her advice." Sakura was so angry and then she slapped Karin. Karin had a red mark on her cheek and then I saw Sasuke stand up.

"Sasuke, she hurt me." Karin said as she tugged onto Sasuke's arm.

"Haruno, you have no business hurting my girlfriend."

"Well, I had too. She was trying to kill Ino! She freaking deserved it." Then, it was so quiet. Sasuke had his hand up and Sakura was on the ground clutching her right cheek. Sakura looked bewildered. "Wow, Uchiha. You really are something." She said darkly.

"You deserved it!" Sasuke angrily said at her.

"I deserved it or did I really?" She asked him still clutching her cheek. "I guess you would be on her side. You were on her side ever since she came to the freaking school." Sakura stood up shakily. She looked straight at him, then at Karin, and then finally at me. "I honestly don't know why I stood up for you. I guess to make everything better, but you were just going to leave me behind again." She got up and left with Hinata and the boys.

"She deserved it so much." Temari said and Karin nodded in agreement. I glared at both of them.

"She didn't deserve any of it!" I yelled, "She is not at fault! You are Karin! I can't believe this." I turned on my heel ready to go help Sakura. And then I saw Tenten come to my side. I gave her a questioning glance.

"I won't let my best friend leave me." I smiled and hugged her.

"You know if you guys leave, you guys aren't welcomed into our group anymore." Karin said trying to make us stay.

We both smirked, "We wouldn't have it any other way." Then we walked off into the fake sunset background the drama club kept in the cafeteria. I swear you could feel Karin fuming.

** Chapter 7 of Love is Pain! Hope you guys enjoyed it! So now Tenten and Ino are starting to leave the dark side! **

**So GaaSaku won! And I got a lot of mean reviews from the last chapter so I am like very happy. I got my first hate reviews, but I am also hurt. But I know I have a lot of fans for this. So I hope more people would like it. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**

**Goal: 40 or 45 reviews**


	8. Ch, 8 Time to Give Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Love is Pain**

**Chapter 8**

**Maybe it is Time to Give Up**

"_**Maybe it is good to move on**_

_**Especially if the person you love…**_

_**Doesn't return your feelings"**_

_Then, it was so quiet. Sasuke had his hand up and Sakura was on the ground clutching her right cheek. Sakura looked bewildered. "Wow, Uchiha. You really are something." She said darkly._

_"You deserved it!" Sasuke angrily said at her._

_"I deserved it or did I really?" She asked him still clutching her cheek. "I guess you would be on her side. You were on her side ever since she came to the freaking school." She looked straight at him, then at Karin, and then finally at me. _

_"I honestly don't know why I stood up for you. I guess to make everything better, but you were just going to leave me behind again." She got up and left with Hinata and the boys._

**XxXxXx**

_"She didn't deserve any of it!" I yelled, "She is not at fault! You are Karin! I can't believe this." I turned on my heel ready to go help Sakura. And then I saw Tenten come to my side. I gave her a questioning glance._

_"I won't let my best friend leave me." I smiled and hugged her._

_"You know if you guys leave, you guys aren't welcomed into our group anymore." Karin said trying to make us stay._

_We both smirked, "We wouldn't have it any other way." _

**End of Recap**

Hinata's POV

I rushed over to Sakura the moment she was struck by the Uchiha. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone. I inwardly cursed at myself for doing that and I heard footsteps behind me. I saw Gaara, Sai, and Naruto-Kun running to get to Sakura too over my shoulder. Those boys care about her so much. I wonder if Naruto cares or somebody cares about me like that much. I probably sound pretty selfish right now; I shouldn't be with a situation at this moment. I made it to Sakura's side and grabbed her arm to help her up.

"Are you okay, Saki?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded and I helped steady her as we exited through the cafeteria doors. Gaara came to her other side and gave me a look. I released Sakura as Gaara helped her instead. Aw, so cute together.

"SAKI-CHAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! DO YOU WANT ANYTHING?!" Naruto shouted as he had anime tears falling from his face.

"Dickless, why the fuck are you crying?" Sai said as Naruto looked at Sai with a blaze of fire.

"What did you call me Sai?!"

"What, are you deaf now, Dickless?"

"SHUT UP GAY-ASS!"

"Oh look, Dickless is trying to be a man now. Too bad, he doesn't have the one part to be a man."

"Fuck you Sai!"

"Sorry, Dickless. I don't roll that way."

"Oh, could of have fooled me. Because you never showed interest into a girl and you do wear shirts that sometimes shows your belly."

"Dickless, have you been checking me out now?! Dude, you sure your line isn't curved?"

"What the fuck? My line is straight, totally."

"Could you guys just SHUT THE FUCK UP, because SAKURA IS ANNOYED AND SHE IS HURT!?" Gaara yelled at the two boys and they meekly nodded. "Good!" Great, now all of the guys are freaking irritated. Poor Sakura, the Uchiha is dead meat. But I don't like to get my hands dirty, so I'll just have one of the guys do it. Possibly Gaara, because he is the most ruthless out of the three and we all know Gaara is overprotective of her.

"Saki, do you want to go to English class today?" I asked and she shook her head. "I guess I am not going either, how about you guys?" The boys replied with that they are ditching too. I nodded and we had Gaara take Sakura home. I hope she feels better because she looked like that slap brought her some memories that should be erased from her mind completely.

I waved goodbye to the car as it got smaller. "I hope she is going to be okay," I murmured. Naruto and Sai nodded in agreement. "SO, what do you guys want to do today?"

"Well, we didn't really eat lunch so we could try out that new ramen place." Naruto suggested. Of course, a ramen addict; always a ramen addict.

"So Dickless; you still obsessed with ramen huh?"

"BELIVE IT"

"You guys are so annoying! Let's just go and I'm not going to eat ramen with you Naru-Kun." I said and Naruto appeared in front of me with puppy dog eyes.

"Why? Hina-Chan, please for me, I will do anything you want?!" Naruto clasped his hands together on his knees with his hands clasped together.

"That sounds tempting, but no thanks Naruto. I want to go eat somewhere else. So I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved as I started to walk towards the city area. Hmm, where should I eat? Maybe the Hidden Leaf Grill, that sounds so good right now. Besides I am too lazy to cook, it is okay to be lazy once in a while.

I made it to the restaurant and saw Kiba and his pet dog, Akamaru, sitting at the table. I haven't spoken to Kiba since I arrived, I wonder if he is okay with me joining him. I walked over to Kiba and smiled. "Hey, is it okay if I could join you Kiba?" He gave me his biggest smile with his fangs showing and he nodded.

"So, how have you been, Hinata-Chan?" He asked me has he pet Akamaru and soon after looked at me.

"I have been great actually, how about you dog boy and Akamaru?"

"We've been fine. So what brings you to this little restaurant?"

"I am hungry and I was wondering; why aren't you at school mister?"

"Clan business, it sucks balls. And great, you showed up because Akamaru and I ordered a whole feast. That we couldn't possibly finish our self and maybe you would like to stay and eat it with us?" I giggled at him and smiled warmly.

"I would love to Kiba-Kun. Anyways, Akamaru has gotten so big and more adorable."

"Damn it, Akamaru! You always get the cute ones." I smiled and laughed at the comment.

"You have gotten cuter to Kiba-Kun." I blushed but nonetheless I smiled.

"You too Hinata-Chan, buy you were always beautiful! Now let us eat!" I blushed deeper at what Kiba said and dug into the food with him.

"This is so delicious!" I said and Kiba-Kun laughed at me. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing, it is just that you got something on your face. Here, I'll get it." Kiba-Kun reached over the table and used his thumb and gently wiped away the food.

"No offense Kiba-kun, but that was cliché. But thank you."

He chuckled, "It was, wasn't it? And you are welcome, Hina-Chan." After a few minutes, we finished eating.

"I'll help pay half, Kiba-Kun." He shook his head no.

"I already paid when you were stuffing your mouth with ice cream." I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks then. And I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow at school, mister!" I giggled as I got off of my chair.

"Okay, mom, just kidding, I will see you tomorrow at school then." We both laughed and waved bye. I walked outside; it was starting to get chilly. I zipped up my white parka and wondered around the streets. Maybe it is time I move on from Naruto, it is not getting me anywhere, anyway. I walked into the same café that Sakura and I went to after our dress shopping.

I ordered myself a blueberry and vanilla cream soda. I opened it with a satisfying pop sound and drank some. I checked my watch; I had to be home in a little bit. But I could be a little late, I guess. I stopped by an outside market and looked at the items that were being sold. I was too engrossed into the light music and colorful items that I bumped into someone. I felt so embarrassed and I bowed my head down. "Gomen for bumping into you!"

"Wow, fancy meeting you here Hinata!" I looked up to see Kiba's face and I smiled.

"Hi, Kiba-Kun!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to look around and I didn't really want to go home so early." I sipped some of my cream soda and he nodded.

"So how are you and Naruto? Did you guys finally get together?" He asked me and I saw nothing in his eyes. Like seriously, how the fuck do people read people's emotions through their eyes?!

"Nothing really, we are just still in the best friend stage. And I think I am starting to move on." I smiled softly.

"Remember all the times that I would have to wake you up when you fainted around Naruto?" I giggled and nodded.

"And when you tackled a fat ass man for cutting you in line for an ice cream bar." I blushed deeply.

"Well, he deserved it! I am like and still obsessed with ice cream!" I tried to defend myself.

"Hinata-Chan, you are too cute." I blushed more as he smiled at me.

"Come on, Kiba-Kun! I don't want to stand here the whole time, let's go look around." He chuckled and I wrapped my arm around his as we went to look around.

"Look at that light blue parka! Kiba-Kun, I must get it!" I dragged him towards and bought it. A nice new parka for the winter time, for it was coming really soon. I am just kind of happy; Kiba-Kun didn't do the whole cliché thing where a guy buys the items. Those things only happen in little girl fantasies and movies.

"Hinata-Chan, slow down, goodness." I giggled and I slowed down a bit. I leaned against his arm a bit and the outside market started to close.

"I guess I have to go now! Thanks for today Kiba-Kun!" He kissed my forehead before disappearing with Akamaru. I blushed and smiled the whole way to home. I got my keys out of my front pocket in my parka and unlocked the doors. I was greeted by an icy cold glare possibly coming from my father. I turned my head to face him and the smile disappeared.

"You were supposed to be her an hour ago!" He yelled at me. "Why can't you be more like your younger sister or even Neji?!" I shrugged, maybe because I am my own person. I can't be anybody else but myself.

"I don't know, father."

"Well, you better start acting like them at least! Because you could not bring shame to our family's honor!" I nodded and then my father grabbed my chin forcefully.

"Look at me when I am talking to you! You have been this way ever since your mother passed! Just go to your room."

"Yes, father and goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I walked to my bedroom down the hall. It was big normal for a clan heir. It was white with paintings that I did hang onto the wall along with some that Sai did for me. I had everything a regular teenage girl had. Just a bit more fancier and stuff. I changed out of my clothing and into a white night gown that went to my knees.

I did my normal routine inside my bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it into a clean ponytail, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. Am I that dishonorable that my own father wants me to be something that I am not? It is always Neji this or Hanabi that. I could never mount up to his standards, no matter what I do. What is so great about them?!

I changed into a stronger girl, I am no longer weak. Just like Sakura, but she deserves to be strong. Maybe being weak was a part of my personality. I walked out of my bathroom and did some of the homework I received from class that I didn't miss. I put everything away and went outside of my room. I walked through the long hallway once again and looked at the pictures that hanged onto the walls. My mother and I, we were inseparable. I loved her so much, more than anything. I stopped at the edge of the hallway where I just stood in the darkness.

I looked at the grand staircase that led to the upper levels. I wasn't allowed up there until I made it to my family's standards. So I was kept at the small dimmed hallway that was okay for me, just that I had my own sanctuary. A peace and quiet environment just for me, I wasn't mad at all when I got that dishonorable stamp placed over me. I went back to my room and grabbed my cell-phone. Who to text right now?!

I don't feel like texting Naruto-Kun, or Kiba-Kun or Saki-Chan. I guess no one to text; I threw my phone to the side and walked back outside. I was a bit thirsty and I walked into the kitchen where I saw my father, Neji, and Hanabi eating dinner without me. This was how it was like day to day, morning to night.

I bowed down and hurriedly grabbed a glass of water. I went back to the entrance and turned around to bow down again. "Gomen, father." I drank my water and went back inside my sanctuary. I sat down on my king-sized bed and I grabbed my sketch book off my little bed table. I started to sketch out my name and some funky designs.

I am officially bored; there is nothing for me to do. I grabbed my laptop and surf the web. I was shocked when I saw an article about Kiba-Kun and I.

**Is there love blooming between the Inuzuka Heir and the Hyugga Heir?**

_It was seen that Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyugga were having lunch at the Hidden Leaf Grill. How cute, the two were sharing a feast and the Inuzuka did something absolutely adorable that made our favorite heiress blush tomato red. At the bottom of the page, shows Kiba softly wiping something off her face. _

_In the next two pictures, they are seen separated. But then our clumsy Hinata bumped into him at and outside market. On the next page is where Hinata grabbed onto his arm and leaning onto him. They look like cute couple. Maybe this will be our next power couple besides Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Uzumaki Kai? But Kiba didn't have the guts to buy her the parka in picture number eight. _

_In the last picture is shown that Kiba kissed Hinata's forehead before they went their separate ways. Well, do you think love is blooming between these two?! We do!_

I can't believe this! Father, can't see this freaking article or I will be dead. I will be put to more shame and maybe never considered part of the family except for the outside to be the perfect loving powerful clan family. I turned off my laptop and buried my face into my hands and sighed deeply. The warm minty breath hit me in the face and the heat. I removed my hands and set my laptop onto my bedside table and covered myself with the blanket.

Maybe it is time for me to go to sleep now. But I just can't; I am worried about the article! How could I freaking forget that we were famous clan members?! I am such an idiot sometimes. I shook my head in disbelief with my ponytail hitting the pillow case softly.

Mother, would you be disappointed in me like father is now? Would you put me to shame like everybody else in our family? Would you still be alive, if it wasn't for me? Maybe that is why I am shamed for your death. Your death caused us so many problems.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to sleep with a pain in my heart. Your death caused _**me**_ problems, not them. I snuggled more into my mattress, a waiting for tomorrow to see what happens. I feel asleep soundly and the pain in my heart still engraved there.

**That was chapter 8 of Love is Pain! I hope you guys liked it! **

**Just to note: My story won't be rainbow and puppies! I am trying to make it realistic with ordinary and some typical people lives. I will try not to do much cliché moments because they don't really happen in real life.**

**YAY! THERE WAS SOME KIBAHINA AND SAKUGAA. I hoped you enjoyed it and who's POV do you want next?!**

**Naruto's, Sakura's, or Hinata's? Please vote!**

**Goal: 50 or 55 reviews!**


	9. Ch 9 Sneak Peak

**I don't own Naruto**

Love is Pain

Another chance

"Do you believe in second chances?"

Sakura's POV

I woke up with a headache, a major one. Man, there was too much drama for me today. I sat up straight from where I was sleeping on. Damn, the couch. I stretched out my limbs while I thought, 'Fuck you Gaara.' I got up and walked to the kitchen where I found where Gaara was snooping around.

"Hey, you're up now sleepyhead." He said as he faced me and leaned against the counter looking at me with hard eyes.

"Thanks for putting me onto the couch, asshole."

"Welcome."

"Fuck you, Gaara. But thanks anyway for taking me home." I smiled.

"No problem, and by the way you already fucked this."

"Shut up, that was embarrassing."

"Whatever," He came over and hugged me.

I hugged him back and rested my head onto his chest.

"Make us some dinner." He muttered into my hair.

"How about we just go out?"

"How about no. Now just go make dinner."

"Fine, asshole."

I went over to the stove and made dinner. I made Gaara's favorite; bamboo sautéed shrimp with fried rice and sugar cane drinks. I set the table with the food and he sat done. I sat down and smiled.

"I made your favorites."

"I could see. But thanks."

"Welcome, now dig in!"

We both started to eat our food and I tried to eat slowly so when he finishes I could tease him. After five minutes, he finally finished.

"Ha, I still have food left and you don't!"

I picked up a piece of shrimp and waved it around. I popped it into my mouth and chewed it slowly. "Yum."

I finished dinner and I walked Gaara to the door. "Once again, thanks for your help Gaara."

"No problem. Just call me if you need anything."

"I will, don't worry."

He kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I started to jump up and down squealing. I calmed down and hurriedly went to bed. I can't wait for tomorrow, especially I can't wait to see Gaara again.

**The next morning**

I dressed into a red blouse and blue fitted jeans with a black leather jackets. I slipped on my black boots and packed up my usual items, I walked out the door and soon an arm pulled me back. 'Oh shit…' I thought. I started to shake out of my captor's arm grip.

"Calm down, Sakura."

'Wait a minute! I know that voice!' I thought.

**Okay, this is a sneak peak of the next chapter. I have been super-duper busy with school and stuff. SO I am sorry. **


End file.
